


The Fault in Our Porn Stars

by whoms_account_be_this



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, gay male author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoms_account_be_this/pseuds/whoms_account_be_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Hollingsworth returns to Toronto after graduating from college in the States. Zig Novak works as a porn star to make ends meet. Miles is looking to get in touch with some old high school friends, and once he encounters Zig in a porno, he can't get his former rival out of his head. Zigles, set roughly 5 years after season 2 of Next Class. M-rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

> You should assume sex. Lots and lots of sex. Everything is framed from sex, even the asexual Hunter. Be of appropriate age, thanks.
> 
> Also, I'm writing this one for fun, rather than as a literary masterpiece.
> 
> This was inspired by the Zig dance audition in 2x08 :P

* * *

  **Chapter 1 - Home Coming**

Miles Hollingsworth III grimaced at the searing light of the sun in his eyes as he pulled into the driveway of his childhood home. He hadn't been back to Toronto since the previous summer, electing instead to take his then-girlfriends to Italy for both Christmas and Spring breaks; perks of being rich was being able to woo a girl with expensive trips, and he had scored twice on that account this last school year.

But, alas, he had finally graduated from college in the States and was in for a stay at home. A part of him was excited to be back in his hometown with his family minus his father, now that his mother had finally washed her hands of him for good. Hunter and Frankie visited him often enough in New York, Frankie having spent a semester there on a fashion internship, but it would be nice to be back under the same roof with them even if only for a few months.

It felt kind of weird to be moving back home at the ripe age of 22, but it had its perks. It would be nice to be back in his old room as his bed was to die for, and even the fanciest apartment that his father's money could buy was unable to compare to the night's sleep he could have in it; plus, one couldn't recreate memories, and his bed was full of them.

Miles let his thoughts drift back to his first time with Tristan as he stepped out of his car and approached the door to his home, unlocking it with a second nature that only a childhood of experience could provide.

"Anyone home?" he asked, but there was no answer. He hadn't expected one as only his brother's car was present, and Hunter wasn't one to yell back if he were busy gaming. He huffed as he walked to his room. No family meant that he had a decision to make – to nap or to find out which of his friends were still in town. His bed looked so soft and comfy, and his decision was made for him as he brushed his hand over the covers.

He collapsed onto the bed and inhaled the fresh-washed scent. The bed was comforting, and he felt his muscles relax to jelly as he let his memories take him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Zig Novak was waiting on his shoot to start when he got a call from Grace. Awful timing really, and he was convinced that Grace did it on purpose just to mess with him. They had an unspoken agreement to never ignore one another's calls, and she was more than happy to take advantage of it when he was… otherwise preoccupied.

"Sup, Grace," he greeted, slightly at loss of breath but trying to sound as if he were unaffected by his current activity. He flicked his bangs out of his eyes with his free hand, shocked at the slick sweat that lined his forehead. It always surprised him how much he exerted to prepare for his job.

"Not much, Novak. Just calling to check if we're still on for dinner."

"Should be. We'll likely be done here in an hour and half if all goes well, and it's only just after 4. Ugh, the sun was killer on the way in."

"Work, I take it?" Grace asked devilishly. "That explains the whine in your voice. Third gig this month - not bad."

"Yep, 2000 bucks. Preparing right now in fact," Zig sighed. "Excellent timing by the way," he added drolly.

He could hear the cheer in her voice as she replied. "Excellent. Four times this year I've managed to call you with a butt plug up your ass. Thanks for  _filling me in_  on how the porn industry works. I wouldn't have this amazing pastime without you."

"You're welcome," he said letting the sarcasm drip from his tone as he adjusted himself on the toy. Zig wasn't a liar - well, not since that time with Zoë junior year - so he couldn't tell anyone much less Grace that it didn't feel good to have something up his butt. He may still be a straight man, but gay porn paid handsomely and was the bulk of his income for college and living expenses.

It was nice to have a friend like Grace, and they had been inseparable since they made up after the Zoë fiasco, as they liked to call it. They had even dated for a time before calling it off as they were better friends than lovers. Besides that, they had been roommates for the entirety of college. Grace was all the friend he needed, and was a big part in helping him power through the loneliness of a porn star. While not lovers, she supplied him all the love he needed and him with her, and it was not unheard of for them to engage in sex in moments of shared loneliness. They both knew they would never get married, but it meant a lot to him that she didn't judge him for how he made ends meet. In return, he didn't coddle her due to her illness. The porn star dick didn't hurt either, she often joked when she mentioned their relations.

"Well, I'll let you go then," Grace said. "Have fun, and do feel me in on  _all_ the details…" she drawled out with a laugh.

Zig laughed to himself as he shook his head. Grace - what would he do without her?  _Certainly have an easier time getting ready_ , he thought as he exhaled a breath as he got the full length of the toy into him. 8 inches was no easy task, but he had more than gotten used to it. Getting prepared was literally a pain in the ass, but he never knew exactly what his shoot would entail, and he had to be ready. He may officially be a "muscle top," but there was always the chance that he would get fingered or fucked, and he had to make sure his body was ready to accommodate.

He groaned as he lifted himself off the toy, and tossed it to the side to let one of the workers handle it. He stroked his hand over his dick to find that he was already half hard. He may not actually be into guys, but he wouldn't pretend he didn't enjoy the sex. Sex was sex, and now that he thought of it, people like Miles made more sense to him now. He groaned at the thought of Miles. They had never been close, but they had a friendliness of sorts after Miles showed himself as less of a threat to his chances with Maya. He grimaced at the thought. As usual, thinking about Maya ignited a pang in his heart.

It was weird thinking about friends from high school other than Grace and Tiny. Maya and he still saw each other when she visited Grace, but she wouldn't even entertain the thought of anything past casual friends with him. He even missed Tristan and Miles, and at times he considered calling them up only to be stopped by fear that they had seen his porn - surely they had heard of one of their former friends "swinging" for their team now? He really should give them a call, maybe even Zoë too if she had stopped destroying the world around her.

His thoughts were interrupted. "You're needed on set," a older man informed kindly from the door.

Zig turned to him and nodded, not minding the man catching him in the nude in the slightest. He had long ago shaken off modesty when he needed a summer job after junior year. Upon realizing that his body was quite desired in that regard, he made sure to make use of it. His physical appearance was one of the few things he could do well, amazing even, and it was the only thing anyone ever wanted from him.

 _Not now_ , he berated himself as he walked out into the hall.  _Self-depreciating thoughts later. Time to go take out these frustrations on some lucky twink's ass._

* * *

 

A deep voice awoke Miles from his slumber.

"What are your dinner plans?" his brother asked from the door.

Miles grumbled and shook the sleep from his head. He felt surprisingly refreshed as he was rarely one to wake up in the best of moods, but being back in his bed was a godsend. "Ugh, I don't know. I just got home. When are mom and Frankie getting home?"

"Who knows?" Hunter said. "They're Mom and Frankie."

"Women," Miles huffed in agreement. "Pizza?"

"Sounds good," Hunter agreed as Miles hopped out of bed.

"So, were you home earlier and just ignoring me, or were you out?" Miles asked.

"Home and just ignoring," Hunter said with a chuckle as he turned around. "I'll order an extra-large pepperoni and black olives if that is good with you?"

Miles nodded. "Should be edible." He followed Hunter to the kitchen and watched as he ordered pizza. "Make me one of your teas while we're here," he suggested. "I'm tired. Perk me up so we can chat."

"Sure, Mom," Hunter grumbled.

"Shh, no complaints. You know you love it when we try your teas Mr. Too-Good-For-Coffee," Miles mumbled as he looked through the cabinet reserved for Hunter's tea. There were more than a few dozen. "Hmm, I'll take this one," Miles said. "Vanilla Spice Energy Boost. This will make chatty!"

Hunter let out an exaggerated groan. "Sounds to me like you're already too chatty," he joked.

"Hardy-har," Miles retorted. "So, what do you want to do while waiting on the pizza. We could play a game in the living room."

"I have some fishing to do in about 5 minutes," Hunter dismissed. Miles was about to joke about how lame online fishing was when Hunter spoke before him. "And how about you go take a shower. You smell like BO. Did you not put on deodorant this morning?"

"Hey, I..." Miles began indignantly. "I ran out last week, and since I was moving home figured I'd wait to get that special Canadian kind that makes my underarms feel like Canada."

Hunter just shook his head. "The New Yorkers got to you... Frankie was the same way when she came back from her internship."

Miles could only grin.

"Though, seriously," Hunter said. "Go shower."

After showering Miles rejoined Hunter in the living room to eat their pizza. "So, what is there to do around town these days?" Miles asked as they ate.

"For you? Not much." Hunter said plainly. "Though it is Toronto. I'm sure you'll find something."

"I'm sure... can't exactly go clubbing these days though. Avoiding triggers after all. So, how does one get laid around here?" Miles queried.

"Can't say I'm that interested," Hunter replied.

"Still going through that asexual phase?" Miles joked, before throwing his hands up in defense. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I know it's not just a phase. We've all been there?"

"Asexual?" Hunter queried with a raised brow. "You?"

"No, definitely not me. I can't go a day without thinking about sex. I meant the phase things. Everyone always tells you it's a phase, but it's not. Like my last girlfriend dumped me because I was watching gay porn. I told her I was bi, but she thought it was just a phase."

"Sounds like a bitch," Hunter mumbled through his pizza.

"I know!" Miles said emphatically. "We were going great. I bought her dinner, I took her to Italy, and we fucked every day. And all the sudden finding gay porn on my laptop is grounds to dump me." He sighed. "You always tell them straight forward you like men, but as soon as they catch you, they act like they're allowed to be upset. That's it, I made up my mind! My next lover will be a guy!"

"Good luck with that," Hunter stated. "I guess you can use like Grindr or whatever you use these days."

Miles chuckled. "Maybe. If I want a hook up, I'll go for it. Contrary to popular belief, I do want more than that. It's like you and Yael. Back when you two had sex you enjoyed it, but what you really enjoyed was her companionship. I want that... sex is just a nice bonus."

"Yeah, I do love Yael. Things were rough for a while, but we're starting to get back to where we were before our sex talk. We started doing weekly dates again..." Hunter said with a blush.

"Hunter's in love," Miles sang.

"Quiet," Hunter retorted. "Anyway, I understand. So let's go find you a nice guy-friend who'll have sex with you. How are you and Tristan getting along?"

Miles frowned. "We're just friends now... though I haven't seen him in months. I wonder if we could...  _spark_  something," he said with a wink.

"Didn't you used to say something about not doing reruns?"

"Well, I'm much less of an ass now... if Tristan would have me, I'd gladly go for him."

"Why did you two break up exactly?"

"I prefer to keep the suspense!" Miles said with a devilish grin.

"Of course," Hunter said with a roll of his eyes. "So, how are we going to find you a guy? Know anyone from high school?"

"Nah," Miles said with a shake of his head. "The only guys I even recall by name are Tristan and Zig... and Winston of course. Oh, and your weird little friends."

"Vijay would be perfect for you!" Hunter stated with mock-enthusiasm.

"Ugh, no. He was just so... much. Nice enough, but he'd be the type to take pictures of me while sleeping and put them on Facerange. Tristan said he had such personal space issues."

"Yeah..." Hunter muttered. "I'd be lying if I said he didn't upload more pics of Yael and me than we did... he called us Baringsworth."

"Ugh," Miles groaned in agreement. "I knew it - plus, it's Yunter! Always the first name if you can."

Hunter gave Miles _the_  look.

"What?" Miles asked. "Don't act like Frankie and I didn't ship you two - and you better get back together! We can double date."

"Whatever," Hunter dismissed. "So no Vijay, and no Tristan. And definitely not Baaz. He's a cunt - I doubt he could even cuddle his text books much less make you feel loved. I guess that just leaves Zig."

"Ugh, Zig," Miles moaned. "He is just so Zig."

"You don't like the muscle heads?" Hunter teased.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I've had a good fantasy or two of being thrown around a bed by a nice, muscly guy... but Zig? Uck."

"Did you really have to lick your lips when you said that?" Hunter asked in a tone that carried something of amusement and disgust. "Sounds to me like you want him. So, is it the former rival aspect, or the whole straight guy thing?"

"Hey, I've never been the type to go after straight guys... but I won't say I've never taken the opportunity when it presents itself. But I won't be going after Zig anytime soon. He's not exactly a sex god, and doesn't have much of a personality."

"Eh, it's been a few years," Hunter's dismissed. "And he may be up your alley more than you think. Yael showed me some pictures of him... I'm still trying to find out if this was part of her side project app about local secrets, or if she has a gay porn fetish."

Miles snickered. "She does strike me as one of those girls... don't tell me she pulled out the strap on?"

"What? No," Hunter murmured. "Anyway, apparently Zig is into gay porn now, and he is looking quite good. Even I felt a little something, and I hate Zig."

"My asexual little brother is turned on by supposed gay porn star Zig Novak. What is life?" Miles muttered.

"I wouldn't say turned on, but if Yael wanted a three-way, I wouldn't say no... But yeah, if you're looking at old high school friends, Zig is your best bet. If not, we can go to the mall or something and hunt you down a guy? I think people still do that. But, anyway, I have to go raid."

With that, Hunter left, and Miles finished off the last slice of pizza. He was alone now, so he might as well scratch the itch – was Zig Novak really a porn star? He and his right hand were about to find out.

* * *

 

Miles unbuttoned his infamous jorts as soon as the door to his bedroom closed behind him before kicking them from his ankles as his right hand snaked into his boxers to grab his penis. It was slightly stiff as it was always an early riser, and he bounced it around with his fingers to goad it. He moaned with slight pleasure as the as the waist band snapped at his hips as he withdrew his fingers, and dug his laptop out of its bag.

He flopped onto the bed, cradling his laptop like a baby against his chest. He placed it next to him as he landed and opened it up, groaning as he saw the sign-in screen. He just wanted to give his dick the attention it deserved. He typed in his password, and slipped off his shirt as the machine booted. He groaned at the loading screen as he slipped his fingers back around his mostly hard cock, and gave it a few strokes before returning his hands to the screen.

He tapped his favorite browser button on his touch screen the moment the desktop loaded, and immediately typed in the "zig novak gay." His eyes glazed over the search results and found nothing useful, before giving up and going to the tried and true Pornhub.

 _Hmmmm, what to search?_  he considered.  _"Muscle hunk" should work_ , he thought as he typed it in. He searched through three pages before he gave up, realizing that search result would give him little more than random jerkoff vids. Unfortunately, his dick was dying for him to find something worth viewing.  _What would Zig be under? Canadian… muscle dude…fuck…_

He sighed as he typed in that exact string of words, and the 4th video caught his eyes. A bushy head of dark hair and olive skin, and a smile that was fatally enticing. He licked his lips as he clicked on the video.  _About time._

22 minute video. Typical, so his skipped ahead by to the 7 minute mark – and his jaw dropped to the floor. Zig Novak's dick was in the mouth of a cute little guy, and his dick was massive. Miles felt his mouth close on reflex as his tongue brushed over his lips and curved up into his mouth, imagining the he was exploring Zig's dick himself.

He slipped his hand back under his waistband, and brushed his thumb over his leaking member. He wasn't going to last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You thought I was kidding when I said I was going to write a Zigles Porn Star AU - I never kid. I write EVERYTHING. MUAHAHA. This is going to be a fun story :) Also, I took this opportunity to explore asexual!Hunter - but as one of those surprisingly sexual asexuals. There are all types of asexuals! I'm starting to think I am one... so you are reading a sex fic written by a potentially partially asexual gay. Woot \o/
> 
> Chapter 2 will involves Miles inviting Zig out for drinks. Stay tuned!
> 
> Please review if you enjoyed! Also, feel free to look me up on tumblr under MilesAboveFantasy.


	2. Bored in Bed

**Chapter 2 - Bored in Bed**

Miles hated this feeling. It was a feeling of sheer horniness and desire he hadn't felt since high school. He had the taste of something new, and he couldn't get it out of his head. That taste was the luscious body of Zig Novak, and after watching his former rival "at work" last night, he couldn't get the thought of him out of his mind.

It was only early afternoon, and he had already jacked off twice to the thought of Zig – once as he lay drowsy in bed before rising, and another before he headed down to lunch with his siblings. He couldn't get the thought of Zig's naked body and erotic groans from his head, and that image was eating away at him as he laid twisted in the sheets.

Truthfully, he should have tons to do on his first day back in Toronto, but Zig consumed his thoughts and sapped his desire to do anything else. All he could do was lay in bed all afternoon and think about how he couldn't have Zig. Zig was never the most fond of him – and Miles was hardly Zig's biggest fan either. Even if they liked each other back in the day, what would that matter now? Miles was no fool, and he knew a gay-for-pay porno when he saw one. Zig was a good lay, he had no doubt of that, but there was a passion lacking in his fucking style

Miles sighed. He was one of the "good gays" as he liked to call them. He was never out to change anyone – he sure as hell was not a hypocrite – so he was never one of those guys who sought to convert straight men for shits and giggles. Frankly, it didn't turn him on in the least. If a person didn't  _want_  him, he wasn't going to try to make them. That never worked.

It was depressing. He had meant it yesterday when he told Hunter that he wanted his next lover to be a guy, and Zig's body was dancing tantalizingly in his mind. The universe was teasing him. He hadn't felt this turned on by a guy since sophomore year of college when he got dragged to a surprisingly gay frat party, but that time had been nothing more than the most basic of arousals. He hadn't felt "love" – whatever that meant – for a guy since Tristan. Hell, probably not a girl either. Those last two girls had been more fun than anything, but a part of him always knew the type of people they were deep down. Hunter's descriptor of 'bitch' was not at all inaccurate.

But for Zig, he felt something. He may have not been his favorite person back in high school, but after they stopped fighting over Maya, Miles sort of stopped hating him. Maybe even liked him a bit. The sleeveless shirts may have been a dumb gimmick – like why was that his thing anyway? – but they did a miraculous job of showing off his muscles. Ugh, he wasn't even a muscle lover, but Zig's muscles did something for him.

"Fuck," Miles groaned to the ceiling. This was a pain in the ass, and not in the good way. He felt so pathetic, lying in bed on a warm summer afternoon thinking about the guy he couldn't be with. Great, now Zig was the guy he "wanted to be with." Just great.

He needed to find a way to distract himself. Gaming hadn't been his thing since before college, and Hunter had declared the afternoon game time for himself – in other words, "Don't Bother Me Miles Time." Frankie was at work herself.

He pulled out his phone and glanced through the numbers. Tristan was out of town for another week, and Winston was abroad for another month. He considered calling Zoë, but it was probably best not to open that can of worms. Maya was another option, but they hadn't spoken since senior year; it was a friendship he wished he hadn't let end, but after all this time it could only be awkward. He had no idea what to say.

He reached the end of his contacts, and only Zig remained… and he knew exactly what he wanted to say to him.  _Send me nudes! Oh, and let's meet up like now. Fuck me like one of your twinks._

But that likely wouldn't work. Miles groaned in defeat, and dropped his phone beside him on the bed. He usually wasn't like this with people. Girls were so much easier. There was no barriers in the way – no fear, no shame, no orientation conflicts. If he liked a girl, he texted her after class. If he saw her at a bar, he let them know he was interested. Buying drinks never hurt. He doubted his cute face or money would work in getting Zig in bed though.

 _Bars were the best pick up places… maybe it will work_ , he thought as picked up his phone and clicked on Zig's name.

[Yo Ziggy, this still your number?]

* * *

 

Zig Novak groaned as a buzzing sound woke him. Being woken up by a text, or worse, a phone call, was always the worst way to start a morning. Or afternoon, he groaned at the sunlight streaming in through the blinds. The rare days when he was woken up by the buzzing of his phone almost made him want to stop sleeping with his phone under his pillow, but he would never stop.

It made him feel safe to have his phone close by. He needed to be the first to know if someone he cared about got hurt – it was a habit he started in middle school when the gangs started scouting him, and now he kept it up to be ready for anything involving Grace.

He groaned as he grabbed the phone out from under his pillow and rolled onto his back. One text from… Miles? Miles Hollingsworth? What they hell? Yesterday had been the first time he thought of that twerp in four years, and suddenly Miles was texting him… it wasn't a trait Miles had lost apparently. Whenever thoughts of the other guy had crossed him mind back at Degrassi, Miles would always pop up. It had been a pain in the ass while they were fighting over Maya, but later on it had been just amusing. " _Oh, I haven't seen Miles in a month,_ " and then suddenly Miles was slamming his lunch tray on the table with a shit-eating grin on his face.

He groaned at the memory of the teasing tone of Miles' voice as he said, "Ziggggggy, what's up?" They were never really friends, but it was shocking how often their significant others were busy and left the two of them to their own devices. It hadn't been the best of friendship, but it hadn't been bad. Miles was a good enough guy, though due to the revolving door of their friendship circle, they were never allowed to get close.

He sighed as he decided to text back. The dread of dealing with Miles was always worse than the event itself. It fact, it was usually pretty fun.

[Yeah this is Zig. What's up Miles?], he sent back. He dropped his phone to his side and buried his face back into his pillow. His received a reply disturbing fast.

[Not much, just back in Toronto. Looking for things to do. Wanna hang out?]

Zig mulled that over a bit. He wouldn't be hanging out now. His head was still killing him, but he had no plans for the night. Or the week. His semester had ended last week, and as his job was merely an hour or two of work every other week, his schedule was quite free.

[Sure, I have time], he replied. [Tonight or something?]

[Yeah :D], Miles sent back.

[I'll call you after I shower to plan]

With that, Zig dropped his phone to the bed and dashed to the bathroom before he could hear Miles reply. He needed his 'morning' shower.

In the shower, he considered what hanging out with Miles would entail. It couldn't hurt to have more friends, really. Short of Grace and Tiny, he kept his friend group small. He was never the most desperate for a large social group, and with porn added to his life, every meeting with a new person was a tad scary. Hell, it had taken him five months of being a porn star before he told Tiny about it – his friend had his fair share of good-natured fun at his expense, but couldn't really hold his porn career against him, even if it were of the gay variety. Tiny knew as well if not better than he what needed to be done to survive, and porn was quite cozy in comparison to other things as long as he wrapped  _it_.

He paused as he was rubbing the shampoo into his hair as the only important question struck his mind. Should he invite Grace? They rarely did things without each other, but on the other hand, Grace had hardly loved Miles. At best he was just the rich kid to her. Plus, a part of him kind of wanted Miles all for his own. Whatever friendship they had, it was best when it was just the two of them those days at the lunch table.

He shook himself from his daze and washed the shampoo out of his hair before finishing his shower ritual. He would just tell Grace to have a girl's night at the apartment. She had been begging him to get a life without her so she and Maya could have a romantic movie night.

Zig flopped down in bed as he exited the bathroom, spreading out to let the air dry what the towel missed. He grabbed his phone and opened the thread with Miles.

He rolled his eyes as he read Miles' messaged. [Have fun ;p]

He hit the call button and waited for Miles to pick up. He wasn't surprised at how fast he answered. The poor kid must be bored… well, not poor exactly.

"Hey," Miles breathed into the phone.

"Sup," Zig greeted. "Were you just sitting around waiting on my call?"

"Pretty much. Laying around is more like it. And you?"

"Same. Just got out of shower and jumped back in bed."

"Naked?" Miles asked.

"Yeah…" Zig replied slowly. It was an odd question, but he really had no right nor desire for modesty these days.

"Sounds hot."

"Wha-what?" Zig stuttered, mind reeling as he processed his thoughts. "I… forgot you were bi and that you like to mess with people for a second there."

"Not messing, been a while since I've seen a guy naked in bed… anyway, what is there to do around here?" Miles asked.

"I-uhh, not much. Or a lot, depending on who you ask. Grace and I live a quiet life. We live in a decent apartment near the University. We keep to ourselves, and Maya and Tiny come around often enough."

"You and Grace?" Miles inquired. "Like a couple?"

Zig laughed. "Nah, we were, but now we're just really good friends. Really good ones."

"I miss those days," Miles said. "Tristan and I were like that for a time after our break up, but we drifted apart sadly."

"I see. I can't see Grace and me drifting apart any time soon. We… serve each other's needs well."

There was silence on the phone for a bit, before Miles spoke again. "So, want to go out for drinks tonight? Like at a restaurant, or a quiet bar. I can't really go clubbing… I don't know if you heard about my junior year at Degrassi."

"Oh, I did," Zig chuckled. "Esme was a wild one… but yeah, we can meet up. You're buying, right moneybags?"

"Sure," Miles replied curtly. "And I won't necessarily charge you a lay for it like we do with girls. Though, if you're offering..."

"Very funny," Zig deadpanned, suddenly aware that his dick was a little more stiff than it should be from the cool air of his room. "I'll pass for now. What time are you thinking?"

"Well, I'm pretty fucking bored, so five? A little early, but I figure we can make a dinner out of it?"

"Sounds good," Zig said. "You're buying, I'm eating."

"It's a date!" Miles cheered.

"Miles…" Zig warned.

"A bro-date, as Tristan used to call them."

"Miles…"

"Before we were dating," Miles clarified.

"Fine," Zig sighed. "I'll text you my address and you can pick me up. We'll discuss where to go then. All I want is a nice burger and some vodka."

"Whiskey's better," Miles muttered.

"See you, Miles."

"Later," Miles said, and the line dropped dead.

Zig chuckled to himself as he let his head melt into the pillow. One thing he was sure of was that time with Miles would be interesting.

* * *

 

Miles arrived at 5 o'clock on the dot, and that didn't surprise Zig as much as it should. Something told him that Miles was typically a guy to arrive on his own time which, in other words, meant he was often late; but that same intuition told him that Miles was utterly desperate to get out of his house. Miles had always been that way when they were younger. Zig frowned at the thought, just now connecting Miles' hatred of his rich-boy home and something Maya told him a year or two ago – Miles' father had been abusive.

Zig sighed as he stepped out the door and saw Miles' beaming smile from the car. He hated when he got like this, but now he wanted to protect Miles. From what, he didn't know, but he wanted to make up for what he hadn't done in that past. Not that it had really been his responsibility.

He jogged to Miles' car and opened the passenger door. He did his best to keep his face straight as he took a seat. This car was fucking nice! He certainly couldn't let Miles know how impressed he was with the car, as the other man would never let him live it down.

"Long time no see," Miles greeted with a grin.

"Nice to see you too, Miles," Zig responded. He ignored it as Miles' eyes raked him up and down. If he remembered anything about Miles, it's that he liked to play games. Plus, the attention never hurt. Male attention had never been a negative thing for him, but ever since he started doing porn he became quite appreciative of it – just a little more popularity, and he might get a massive pay raise and a line of dildos molded from his dick!

"So, uh," Miles said to fill the air, before placing his right hand on Zig's leg. "Where do you want to go? Money isn't really a concern, so feel free to list that one restaurant you never knew you wanted to go to!"

Zig laughed nervously. "You sure you don't think this is a date?" He felt kind of uncomfortable, though it wasn't really Miles' fault. Miles had always been a nice enough guy, and never seemed out to hurt anyone – well, minus a few incidents when they were fighting over Maya, but Zig knew he had hardly been fairer in their old quarrel. What really bothered him was how eerily similar this was to the first time he used his body to make some money…

It made him sick when people knew their money could buy anything, and that they could flaunt it. In that regard, Miles hadn't been the worse. It was certainly not ideal that Miles forget how wealthy and privileged he was, but at least he didn't flaunt it. He was a nice guy really, so Zig plastered a smile onto his face. Miles wasn't trying to buy sex out of him – though that wasn't to say the other man didn't want it.

Zig had learned to the look of hunger in another guy, and he couldn't help but wonder what made Miles want him so badly all the sudden… though, to be fair, Miles had always been known as the type to put his penis into anyone who asked nicely. Well, his line had been about kissing according to Maya, but she joined in his and Grace's mostly amiable trash talking anyway.

"Uh… you okay?" Miles asked after some time.

Zig shook his head and blinked. "Oh, sorry. I just get lost in thought sometimes."

"Is that so? I didn't think you did much thinking," Miles quipped, lips spreading into a smirk as he turned towards the wheel.

"Very funny," Zig dismissed.

"So you wanted a burger? Because that sounds delicious right now. My dad's old country club has the best ones, and it's expensive as fuck. It'll make him furious," Miles cheered. "Hey, don't give me that look. It's not as if he'd donate the money to charity, so might as well give a nice tip to a server, am I right?"

"I guess," Zig said with a shrug. If Miles was going to blow money, might as well give it to someone who had use for it. Plus, giving what he knew about his dad, he could understand Miles wanting to irritate him. "So, you want to make your dad mad now, huh? What can I do to help?"

Miles gave him a smirk that made his stomach almost queasy. "I thought you'd never ask."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, so this chapter was supposed to include dinner as well, and then some more after that ;p But we'll get there, no worries!
> 
> Please review if you enjoyed :)


	3. What Money Can't Buy

**Chapter 3 – What Money Can't Buy**

Miles grinned as he and Zig entered the country club. Tonight was going to be sweet. A good dinner, chatting with a 'friend' he hadn't seen in nearly 5 years, and doing a little low-key spite towards his father. Life was good. Hell, if luck was on his side, there was a small chance that he would get laid; though, Zig had made it relatively clear that he wasn't interested in that regard. Best case scenario was for them to become close and to see what their friendship blossomed into, particularly if they were both free for the entire summer. Miles knew he was a little more excited than he should be, but it hadn't been since that unusual trip to Paris that he had the fabled 'summer of love.' He hoped despite logic that something would happen this summer.

Tonight would be a test of sort, and Zig couldn't really complain. He did ask how he could help him spite his dad, and the answer was obvious. "Pretend we're on a date." Miles' grin widened at the memory of the look on Zig's face, but the other man agreed.

"Table for two," Miles requested as he approached the front desk. "Hollingsworth," he added as he slid his membership card across glossy wood.

Miles smirked as the desk attendant suddenly perked up. His family's name often had that effect on people. Normally, he wouldn't be one to care about slacking off at work – hell, he'd do it himself – but it irked him that the man only perked up as soon as he heard his name. Miles hated fake people. Be who you are and treat all people the same – anyone who only cared about him for his money wasn't worth much.

"Would you like a table in the main room, or a private one in the back, sir?" the attendant asked.

"Main room," Miles stated. "A nice candle light dinner, next to one of the windows overlooking the golf course, but also having a view of the pool."

"Candle light?" the attendant asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes," Miles stated, forcing annoyance into his voice as he raised an eyebrow in challenge. He slid his arm around Zig's waist and pulled him close. Miles saw Zig look at him and roll his eyes, and to Zig's credit he played along. "Candle light dinners are what lovers do, is it not?"

"Yes, yes," the attendant said as he collected two menus and passed it off to a waiter.

"Follow me," the waiter said. He was a younger guy, perhaps even younger than the two of them. Miles decided not to mess with this one – yet. He hadn't done anything to stroke his pet peeves in the wrong way. Plus, he was kind of cute. Blonde hair was often his thing on both genders.

Miles placed a hand lightly on Zig's as he forced Zig to follow the waiter to their table with them. Miles couldn't help but be amused at how lost Zig looked as he was pulled along through the country club. It was probably the poor guy's first time in such a fancy place, and Zig stuck out like a sore thumb, which made Miles glad in a way. He had intentionally under dressed for the night, and he was glad for once that Zig didn't own much in the world of suits. Miles never held that against him, and in fact Zig's style worked quite well for him; however, it was a plus that Zig had the presence of mind to wear sleeves for once. T-shirt and sleeves may be under dressed for a country club, but it was so incredibly real without glitz or glamour, and it made Miles more thankful than ever that he was spending this time with Zig.

Whatever happened tonight, he knew Zig would never be fake with him. If Zig was with him, it was because he wanted to be. And that meant more than all the money in the world.

* * *

Miles chuckled at the nervous smile that Zig gave him after they were seated. "A bit upscale for you?" Miles asked.

"A bit. I wish you would have told me to dress up some. I feel like I'm in the 1800s with how nicely these people are dressed," Zig whispered across the table.

"Don't worry about it, you look perfect. I promise," Miles said. "I intentionally didn't tell you. You can tell a lot about someone by how they dress, and I wanted to see the real you. I am glad to see you do own a shirt with sleeves these days though."

"Very funny," Zig retorted quietly.

"You don't have to whisper," Miles spoke in a mock hushed tone. "Just because you stick out like a sore thumb doesn't mean anyone here gives a fuck about what you have to say. All these rich people are cunts anyway. They only care about themselves. Hell, I bet I can find one who is trying to cut the lunch budget at Degrassi."

Zig blinked. "Okay," he said, trying to force volume into his voice as his eyes scoured the room for anyone who was watching.

"Paranoid, much?" Miles asked.

Zig straightened his back and spoke more loudly. "No, not really. So this is how the other half lives?"

"More or less," Miles said as he flipped open his menu and ran his fingers down the page.

"Hmm," Zig considered. "I never really thought about it, but I don't really think I've seen you pull the rich-boy act before."

"Yeah, I try to avoid it, but you have to do things to fit in here sometimes. Plus, that desk guy was a jerk. See how he suddenly got all interested in us as soon as he realized who I was."

"The ass deserved it," Zig agreed.

"I really hate when people treat me differently because of my money. That's what I loved so much about Degrassi. Everyone treated me as if I was just another person. Maya never wanted money, and neither did Tristan. You were about the only person to treat me differently, and that was about Maya mostly."

"My bad," Zig muttered with a slight amount of guilt in his voice. "It was a bad time for me."

"Yeah… I should have been nicer too. Now, back on the topic of me complaining completely insensitively about being rich," Miles exaggerated in jest. "Do you know how hard it is not knowing if someone likes you for you, or for your money? My first six girlfriends before Degrassi were all trying to sneak their way into my family. I mean, losing your virginity at 13 is all well and fun, but damn, none of them liked me for me. I stopped dating until Maya after I caught one poking a hole in the condom. But yeah, Maya and Tristan never wanted my money, so that was nice. I dodged a bullet on Zoë there though, didn't I?"

Zig raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you two, you know?" he asked as he made some weird hand gestures that made Miles wonder just how little Zig knew about heterosexual intercourse.

"Yeah," Miles chuckled. "But that wasn't until _that_ summer, and she was less awful by then. We were friends… hmm, I should catch up with her one day." He paused for a moment as a thought crossed his mind. "Sorry for rambling. Just showing you that good ole rich boy charm and all. If you aren't complaining about minor shit, you aren't rich."

"No, it's fine. I can tell you needed to talk," Zig said. "Just how long have you been waiting to get that off of your chest?"

"My whole life, maybe?" Miles questioned himself. "I'm just pretty pissed my last two girlfriends didn't really give a fuck about me."

"You stopped buying them stuff?"

"No," Miles frowned. "They liked the idea of me. Some rich guy they could marry into. But as soon as they realize I am bi – oh, and I tell them at the start too, but they ignore that – anyway, as soon as they realize, they're done with me. They think I wouldn't be loyal to them."

"And would you?" Zig asked curiously.

"So asks the cheater?" Miles retorted. He made sure to keep a wide grin on his face to let Zig know he was joking. "Probably, though now we know that neither of them were worth my loyalty."

There was a silence before Miles spoke again. "So, do you want to discuss your deep personal pain that haunts your every living moment, or decide what we want to eat?"

Zig snorted in response. "I'm just a fucking useless human being, nothing new really? So let's order our food. I never ate after you woke me up this morning."

The line about being a useless human being really struck a chord in Miles, and he wanted to reach out a hand in comfort or something equally useless, but he decided he would tackle that issue later. He stomach was growling as well.

"So, a burger for you?" Miles asked.

"Yeah," Zig replied as his eyes scrolled through his own menu. His eyes budged to saucers when he saw the prices. "70 bucks for a burger? How the hell?"

"Shh, shh, just accept it," Miles consoled. "The more we spend, the less weird a huge tip will seem."

Zig nodded uncertainly. "I guess… it's not as if your dad would let this money go to anyone who needs it otherwise."

"Exactly. He only donates money when it'll boost his career. Good ole Mayor of Toronto, huh? Just wait until we spend 12 bucks a drink – I hope you're looking to black out."

Miles flagged down their waiter and ordered a burger for each of them. "Oh, and I'll take a whiskey sour, a whiskey cran-apple, and another on the rocks."

The waiter nodded, and Miles was happy to see that he didn't judge him for his extensive drink order.

"And for you Zig?" Miles asked.

"Huh?"

"What do you want to drink?"

Zig squinted his eyes at the implication. "Those were all for you?"

"Duh," Miles retorted. "Plus, you don't like whiskey."

Zig took a minute to mull over it. Miles glanced at the waiter as Zig stalled, and Miles was pleased that he didn't seem at all bothered. If his friendship with Zig didn't work out, or was just friendship, he knew what server he would be requesting for the rest of the summer…

"Okay, I'll take a vodka with pineapple," Zig said after a while.

"And?" Miles asked.

"And uh…" Zig stammered. "Vodka tonic?"

The waiter jotted that down as Miles nodded proudly. "Oh, and add two tequila shots."

Zig looked at him.

"What?" Miles asked. "Tequila may be gross, but it's good to get one shot in." He looked back up to the waiter. "And a bottle of wine."

Miles smirked as the waiter nodded, and walked off before he could order more alcohol to kill himself with.

"Are you insane?" Zig asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "All of that, and then a bottle of wine?"

"Well, no date is complete without a bottle of wine, right?"

* * *

Zig pat his stomach heartily as he downed the rest of his vodka drink, and called dinner complete. The food had been amazing – not 70 buck amazing, but amazing nonetheless. He knew for certain that if Miles ever asked him out to dinner again, he wouldn't be saying no. Plus, the night had been fun. Miles was a more enjoyable companion than he expected.

He chuckled as he looked over to Miles across the table as he inhaled the last glass of wine. Miles knew how to drink. Conversation over dinner had been fun as they caught up over old friends. Zig learned about Tristan's upcoming job next year as director of a local theater from Miles, and he in turned informed Miles about Maya's fascinating career in music management. It was weird chatting over old friends, and not for the first time he wished that their friendship group hadn't fallen apart. They had all mattered so much to him so long ago, but now they were different people that were living echoes of past memories that made his heart ache with old feelings.

Zig was dragged back to reality as Miles burped. Loudly. Miles showed no shame in his action, so Zig did his best to not look around the room for the eyes that were inevitably on them.

"You okay there, buddy?" Zig asked as Miles sort of wobbled in his seat.

"I'm great," Miles said slowly. He pulled his wallet out and placed his card on the table. "Can you call the waiter over? I think I need a nap." Then he placed his head down on the table.

Zig frowned, and reached a hand out to check on him before pulling back and picking up the card instead, and then flagging their waiter down. Miles was a big boy, so he would be fine. He drank a lot, but nowhere near enough to be an emergency. He wouldn't be driving though…

Zig let Miles rest for about 5 minutes, before jostling him awake a few moments after the waiter left. "You gotta sign the check."

Miles mumbled as he followed directions and stood to shaky feet. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Zig said as he stood as well. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Wait," Miles muttered as he scribbled something on the check. "Let's go."

Zig followed Miles out of the country club and to his car. "Nope," Zig muttered as he placed his hand over the driver's door. "You sure as hell aren't driving."

Miles frowned, and rubbed a hand up and down his body. "Yeah, probably for the best. I can't feel my dick. You better not crash Lucinda," he muttered as he tossed Zig his keys and walked around to the passenger door.

"You named your car Lucinda?" Zig asked as he unlocked the door and took a seat.

"Nope," Miles said as he took a seat.

"Then why…" Zig started to ask, then decided not to. Miles was drunk enough to blab nonsense. He placed the keys into the ignition before Miles spoke again.

"That waiter was cute, wasn't he?"

"Hmm?" Zig wondered as he processed the question. "I guess? Blondes are kind of my thing, but I'm not into guys. That's more your area."

"I guess," Miles groaned. "He was cute. I gave him my number just in case."

"So that's what you scribbled down there. I thought so. You should have flirted with him. I think he liked you. Well, enough to put way too much whiskey into your drinks."

"Never too much whiskey," Miles mumbled. "Plus, I would have, but I was technically on a date with you, you know? If not for you, he'd definitely be getting my dick tonight." He paused. "Fuck. Now I'm horny."

"Ugh, Miles, I did not need to know that. Plus, I thought you said you can't feel your dick."

"There's that too. I think it fell asleep."

"Okay then," Zig said as he put the car into drive. Then he huffed as Miles' head smashed into his arm.

"You're a pillow now," Miles groaned. "Don't fight it. You're warm."

Zig sighed, accepting it as he mentally mapped his route home. Miles was a sloppy drunk, so he would give him the comfort of his body… it was his one talent after all.

* * *

Zig shook Miles awake after he parked in front of his apartment. "You alive dude?" he asked. "It's only 8 o'clock. A bit early to be this wasted isn't it?"

Miles groaned and refused to comment.

"Am I going to have to carry you?" Zig asked reluctantly.

Miles mumbled something incoherent, so Zig took it as a yes and did his best to peel Miles out of his car. Eventually, he managed to pull Miles out and throw him over his shoulders. "You comfy Miles?"

Miles groaned. "I can't feel anything, so yeah. I guess this is the only ride I'm getting on you tonight?"

Zig exhaled a deep breathe, but didn't otherwise comment. He knew Miles had always been a flirt.

Getting Miles up the stairs wasn't particularly difficult, but unlocking the door proved troubling, and he fiddled at the door long enough for Grace to answer. Fuck, he hadn't thought of that. How was he going to explain dragging a very drunk Miles into his house?

"Heeeeeeyyyy, Grace…" Zig drawled out. "There's an explanation for this?"

"Bringing your work home now, Novak?" she quipped.

"Shhh," Zig hissed as he stepped in through the door.

"We've got a party coming, Maya," Grace shouted as they walked in.

"Hey, Maya," Zig greeted kindly as he stepped through the threshold of the living room.. "I can explain," he promised as he unloaded Miles onto his feet and propped him against the couch. Miles promptly fell over and landed on the couch with his head in Maya's lap, causing her to yelp.

"Miles?" Maya asked uncertainly.

"MAYA!" Miles cheered. "I missed you," he muttered as he buried his head into her stomach in a hug.

"Hollingsworth?" Grace asked as she turned her attention away from the mess and back to Zig. "Explain," she ordered.

"Well," Zig said. "Miles called me up this afternoon saying he was back in town and looking for friends. He asked me to go to dinner with him, and then he got really drunk… hmm, that was much less complicated than I remember it."

"I feel like you forgot some details, but explain tomorrow. We're in the middle of our movie. Get Hollingsworth out of here, would you?" Grace demanded.

Zig nodded as he approached where Miles was buried into Maya. "Umm," Zig said as he tried to pry Miles off of Maya. "Sorry about this Maya," he muttered.

Maya chuckled. "Two exes feeling me up. It's certainly not what I expected out of girls night."

With a little prodding, Zig got Miles to roll and he hit the floor with a thump. "Fuck, sorry Miles."

"Oh…" Maya whispered at the sight. "Are you okay Miles?"

"'m fine," Miles said in a muffled groan into the carpet.

Zig reached down to pick up Miles, and propped the skinnier boy up against his body and walked him towards his room. "I'll just put him in my bed and let him sleep it off I guess."

"Probably for the best," Maya agreed.

"Bye Maya," Miles sang before Zig closed the door behind them.

"Welp, there's the bed," Zig said as he pushed Miles into it.

"I didn't think I'd make it into your bed tonight," Miles mumbled as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the sheets.

Zig ignored Miles' flirting as he removed the other man's shoes. "How do you usually sleep? I'm fine with you wearing whatever as like as you keep your boxers on."

Zig watched in amusement as Miles rolled around in bed trying to peel his clothes off. It was kind of sad, like a dying worm, so Zig helped Miles pull his pants and shirt off before discarding them to the floor. `

"Socks," Miles muttered. Zig groaned as he carefully peeled Miles socks off – feet were so not his thing.

Miles' body was halfway off the bed, so Zig grabbed his body and pulled Miles up to the pillows and tucked Miles under the sheets. "Comfy?"

"Cold," Miles muttered.

"You'll warm up," Zig said. "I guess I'll go watch the movie with Grace and Maya…"

"Cuddle," Miles murmured. "Warm me up."

Zig sighed, and kicked off his shoes. It had been a while since he cuddled… it was not as if he wanted to watch the movie with the girls anyway. "Fine, but if you touch my dick, the deal is off."

Miles muttered something of an affirmative, so Zig stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with him. As he climbed into the sheets, Miles rolled into his arms and buried his head into his chest. Zig wrapped his arms around Miles, and pulled him close. The irony crossed his mind – three hours ago he wanted to find some way to protect Miles, and now he was quite literally holding the other man in his arms.

He sighed in ecstasy, and inhaled of whiff of Miles. It felt good to cuddle with someone. He might not know Miles that well anymore, but for some reason they cared about each other. He missed the feeling, and it surprised him just how much it had. He stroked his hand up and down Miles back until he fell asleep.

Maybe this whole Miles thing would work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed :) Feedback makes my day!


	4. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short and sweet chapter... then I was at 2000 words before the event started haha! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Warnings: This chapter contains sex. This will be the last warning for the story, as all chapters should be assumed to be potentially sexual in nature.

**Chapter 4 - The Morning After**

Zig woke up and felt more refreshed than he had in weeks. He felt warm and cozy and safe, and he never wanted to get out of bed. He sighed, and inhaled the pleasant scent of cinnamon and spices, before closing his eyes and drifting back into sleep just slightly; in the state between awareness and blissful rest, he felt his consciousness floating just on the edge of reality and the sensation of drifting through space. As he came back down to his bed, he tightened his embrace on the body next to him and locked his legs around it to pull it closer.

He closed his eyes again as he buried his face in hair and inhaled. It had been forever since he woke up entangled with a lover.

The person groaned, and that's when everything came rushing to reality. The groan was unmistakably male, and Zig remembered everything. Zig groaned in defeat and didn't fight the embrace; Miles' body was on his left arm anyway, which explained why he couldn't feel it.

Miles groaned again and rolled over to face him. "Zig?" Miles croak. "What happened last night?"

Zig rolled his eyes. "Clearly enough for you to be hungover."

Miles sighed and rolled into their embrace until they were chest to chest and their faces were entirely too near for comfort. "I prefer just being hung," Miles purred.

"Oh, god," Zig groaned. "It's too early to deal with a Miles."

"Most of my exes said that too."

Zig sighed. "I wish I never woke up, you're such a handful on the best of days." He really had to stop setting himself up for Miles' responses.

"I've been told that as well… lucky for us, I rarely get morning wood."

Zig groaned. "I didn't need to know that."

"Jealous?" Miles teased. "I don't suppose you can say the same."

Zig didn't even bother to groan. "I told you no touching my dick."

"You're the one poking me," Miles sassed. "Plus, you're the one with your hands on my nuts."

Zig felt his eyes widen as he flexed his hand slightly. "Fuck," he whispered. "Gross dude. You're balls are cold as fuck, and I thought it was the blanket… if you make a joke about blue-balls, I'm kicking you out of bed. And it's not as warm outside the blankets."

"Would never dream of it," Miles said drolly. "Blue-balls would imply that you turned me on at some point."

Zig humphed, closed his eyes and pulled Miles closer. "This may be awkward, but cuddling is nice." He ignored the feeling of his dick pressed up against what passed for Miles' abs. The other man wouldn't mind, and Zig had been in more intimate situations with guys before. It wasn't uncomfortable in the least, and the cuddling was nice.

Miles spoke after sometime. "It is. My last girlfriend never wanted to cuddle. She didn't even like sleeping in the same bed… it's nice waking up to someone."

"Yeah," Zig agreed. "It's been a while for me too. I mean, Grace and I do it a lot, but that's different. I know that she and I will never be together for good or anything?"

Miles chuckled. "Are we getting married now, Zig?"

"Definitely not. You don't exactly smell good, being a guy and all."

"Sure, Ziggy. I heard you mummer something about cinnamon when I woke up. You were sniffing me all up."

"I was not…" the words died on his tongue. He did remember smelling cinnamon. He buried his nose into Miles' hair and memories of drowsiness mere minutes ago came rolling back… the cinnamon was nice. "Okay, Miles, you smell good."

"Obviously," Miles retorted. "I care about my hygiene… put more deodorant on next time, by the way."

Zig frowned, and fought the urge to sniff-check himself as Miles rested his head in the crook of his neck.

"It's weird," Miles said quietly. "Two days ago I didn't remember who you were without trying, and now we're cuddling. I… kind of like it."

"Yeah," Zig agreed. "I literally thought of you the other night as that twerp, and now… well this is nice, yeah."

"One thing I always liked about you was that you were always straight forward. You don't really lie about your feelings, so I know I can trust you… at least in that regard."

Zig chuckled. "I suppose that is true. I'm not sure what I always liked about you…"

Miles let out an exaggerated sigh. "Here I am professing my deepest thoughts to you, and you can't even think of something you like about me? Not my forest-green eyes, not my wonderful sense of humor, not my monster co-"

"I'm going to stop you there," Zig said as he turned Miles' head so their eyes could meet. "First of all, there is no way your cock is bigger than mine, so don't even go there. Second of all, I'll go with your sense of humor. You're fun to talk to I guess. I'm never bored at least."

"Aww, I love you too," Miles mocked. "I can't wait to get married, lover."

"Very funny," Zig dismissed.

Things were quiet for a while as Miles rested his head back in the nook of his neck. Zig shivered as Miles breathed warm breaths onto his skin, and his whole body tingled at the invisible contact. That breath moved to his ears as Miles whispered into them

"So, what were we saying about cock sizes?"

Zig exhaled a breath. "God, dude, are you trying to turn me on."

Miles chuckled heartedly at that. "Not at all, in fact. I call it natural charm. So, you're turned on now, are you?"

"Maybe?" Zig evaded.

"So, while we're comparing, I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"Can't say I'm that interested in seeing yours, Miles. But… hey, I'm still hard. If you want to touch it, go ahead," Zig said. His dick was aching for attention, so he might as well see where this goes...

"You sure?" Miles asked.

"Why not?" Zig replied. "I'm not repulsed by you, and you're hands are dainty…"

"Fuck you," Miles retorted in jest. "Just for that… I'm going to tease you a bit," he said.

Zig wondered what Miles meant by that, but gasped as Miles' hand touched his nipple. Electric shock shot through his body and straight to his dick, and he moaned from a spot deep in his chest as Miles' fingers trailed down: over his pecs, down his abs and dancing around his belly button as he explored the well-defined muscles before dipping down to his waist line.

"Fuck," he groaned as Miles' hands dipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and traveled up his shaft to the tip of his dick. "Damn, Miles, I meant over the boxers."

"Hmm, really?" Miles asked. "I can stop, if you want?"

"Nah, have your fun," Zig choked out as Miles did just that. Miles hands were surprisingly soft; they weren't as dainty as he had joked, but they were as soft if not more so than any girl who had ever been down there. Hell, any guy too, and he had plenty of those down there over the course of his pseudo-career.

Those thoughts were cut short as Miles' palm brushed over the head of his dick, and Zig moaned and let his eyes close as he exhaled in bliss when Miles cupped the head with his hand. He whimpered as Miles brushed his thumb over the slit. His eyes opened as he felt Miles' warm breath traveling down his chest.

The sun was starting to come out, and he noticed just how cute Miles was. He never thought the other man was bad looking, and certainly handsome to the best of his knowledge, but he saw that the face was suddenly astoundingly beautiful as its owner was currently playing with his dick. He yelped as Miles' other hand joined its twin in his boxers and cupped his balls, and settled into a low groan as he let Miles have his fun.

"You're already leaking," Miles muttered with warm puffs of air on his chest. He saw Miles fighting the urge to press his lips down on the solid skin of his pecs, but at that moment Zig wanted him to so badly. He saw Miles' eyes dart up to him, pleas shimmering across the dark green orbs with the sunlight.

Miles withdrew his hands and pulled back the waist band of his boxers. Zig's dick popped out, stiff and straight in the air at its newfound freedom. "So fucking hot," he heard Miles admire with a tone that was dripping with so much lust that Zig had to fight the urge to shove Miles head down on his dick and never let go. That thought was cut short as the waist band of his boxers snapped down on his legs just below his nuts, grateful that Miles was still fondling them ever-so pleasantly.

He looked again into Miles' eyes. The other man was lickings his lips at the sight of his cock, and Zig saw no reason not to let him have his wish.

"God, so hot," Miles murmured again as his eyes took in every detail and curve of his dick. "I thought it was big, but damn. Biggest one I've ever seen in real life..."

"Suck it," Zig suggested. Miles gazed at him with a question on his lips and hope in his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Is that an order?"

"I can make it one," Zig promised. He took his right hand and gave his dick a stroke to make sure that he was at maximum hardness, and brushed off his precum with his thumb. "Think you can handle it?"

"Nothing's too big for me," Miles answered lustfully, sending warm, moist breath down his abs. "Insert line about always up for a challenge, or some shit I used to say." He paused for a minute to lick his lips. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Zig breathed with barely contained lust of his own. "A mouth's a mouth. Think of it as one of your challenges. Using only your mouth, make me cum. I don't care how you do it."

"Ohhhhh," Miles sassed. "No hands either? Love me a bossy man."

"You can use your hands this time," Zig chuckled. "We'll save tying your hands up for next time."

"So there will be a next time?"

"Ha, maybe," Zig said as he brought his left hand to Miles hair and pulled the other man's head to his chest. He placed his right thumb over Miles lips, who cracked his mouth open enough to take the finger in. "Worry about next time for when I know how good you are. Did you like the taste of that?"

Miles only response was a moan as his lips nipped at his thumb.

"Show me how much you want it, Miles."

Miles lips were on him instantly, sucking at his nipple and trailing down a trail of hot breath as he traveled down to his abs. Mile flicked his tongue over the taunt muscles as his hands stroked and teased Zig's dick. Zig felt his breath hitch as Miles' tongue passed over his belly button and the patch of hair below it, and then he felt like blowing then and there as Miles' hot breath passed over the sensitive head of his cock.

Zig moaned as one of Miles' hand grasped the base of his cock in a solid grip and angled it towards his mouth. The world spun around him as Miles' tongue slid over the head of his dick, and it took every ounce of his will power to not entwine his fingers in Miles' hair and make him deep throat then and there. He groaned. Miles was good - very, very good, he noticed as he relaxed and rolled his head on his pillow in ecstasy – but Miles was no porn star like him, and he didn't want to hurt the other man.

Plus, he doubted Miles was capable of taking him in all at once - most experienced porn stars couldn't do it without serious discomfort. Oh, fuck though, Miles was doing pretty good. His tongue rode down the side of his cock as Miles lips puckered down his shaft further and further until he had as much in his mouth as he did in his grip. Miles lifted his head, withdrawing the penis from his mouth as he his hand traveled up the slick layer of saliva where his mouth was. Zig cried out in pleasure as Miles now slickened palm encircled the tip of his cock, and that cry settled into a whimper as Miles slid his hands down the shaft and took his penis back into his mouth in one shift motion.

Zig groaned as Miles got more of his dick into his mouth on this go, and he vaguely felt the head of his cock brush against the back of Miles' throat. Then Miles repeated his motion of pulling up as his hand traveled up his shaft to play with the head. Zig felt his whole body rise up to follow the warmth of Miles mouth, but found only the other man's hand who twisted his palm and kept constant motion on the sensitive tip of his cock.

Zig bent and groaned in the sheets, and his whole body shivered as he felt the cool air of Miles inhaling breath before returning his lips to his dick. Miles kept up his ministrations on the head as his lips traveled down the underside of his shaft, sucking and nipping with his lips at the skin until he was at the base. Zig whimpered at the loss of heat as Miles removed his other hand from playing with his balls, then cried out to the ceiling as Miles lips and tongue replaced it.

"Miles!" Zig whimpered as the other man played with his nuts - brushing them with soft lips, licking at them with a dedicated tongue, and taking them gently into his mouth - and he never let up on his stroking of the head. Miles kept his hand movements solid and irregular, and Zig felt his balls jump in Miles' mouth every time Miles' palm passed over the sensitive top of his cock. "Fuck," he groaned. He felt so close, and he couldn't recall the last time that he came in less than 20 minutes much less the mere moments that Miles had been sucking him off.

"Miles," he cried again. Fuck, he couldn't remember the last time he knew the name of the person that he was having sex with, much less crying their name out as they made his vision swim.

"I'm so close, I'm gonna..." Zig exhaled in a big breath as he tightened his hands in Miles's hair and pulled him up.

Miles took a deep breath and looked up to him with hungry eyes. "You're going to what?" he asked, a twinkle dancing in his eyes.

"I'm so... so fucking close," Zig grunted as he placed his hand on his cock and slid his hands up and down to simulate the feeling of Miles doing the same.

"Don't leave me out," Miles muttered as he returned his mouth to his cock and licked over the head as Zig moved his hand down his shaft. Zig groaned and used his grip to bounce his dick on Miles tongue, each time the head of his dick hitting Miles' tongue sending an electric shot through his body.

"Fuck," Zig groaned, then his breath caught in his chest and Miles took his cock to the back of his throat. That did it for him and he cried out and bucked his hips as he came into Miles' waiting mouth. He groaned and whimpered as Miles kept licking and sucking, cleaning up traces of cum from his dick. It was all a blur, and he wasn't sure how much time passed.

He fell back into the bed exhausted, breathing hard. He managed to lift his head up enough to see Miles who was wiping the back of his hand across his lips.

"Ugh, that was good," Zig sighed. "I'm exhausted now, and it's probably barely 6am."

Miles scoffed. "You're exhausted? You did nothing."

"… fair enough," Zig acquiesced. He looked to Miles who was now resting his head on his abs, and shifting his eyes from between Zig's face and his limpening dick. "Come 'ere," Zig said as he reached down to help pull Miles' body up to him. Miles buried his head back into the nook of Zig's neck.

"Was it fun?" Zig asked.

"Quite," Miles answered. "Been ages since I had a nice dick in my mouth."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. You did good. I can't remember the last time I had to cry out someone's name during sex," Zig complimented as he pulled Miles in close.

"Glad I could please," Miles murmured as he relaxed into Zig's embrace. "Can we go back to sleep for a bit?"

Zig chuckled. "That sounds great."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ummm... you just got an in-depth description of a blow job...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Was a fun chapter full of banter!


	5. Summer of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated my pretties <3 This chapter was so much fun to write. Out of all of my stories, this is the most enjoyable in the writing process!

**Chapter 5 - Summer of Love**

Miles woke up with an odd taste in his mouth, and as soon as he felt the overbearing if pleasant heat of another body, he remembered everything. He looked under the covers to find his boxers half off and Zig’s discarded under the blanket with his dick flopped against his leg.

Having to pee was what woke him up, and he was incredibly thankful that he hadn’t wet himself from such heavy drinking. He had known people who had done worse in college, but he was never one to embarrass himself in anyway. Besides, peeing would give him a chance to rinse out his mouth in a sink.

He crept from bed quietly, being careful not to wake Zig, and he let a smile cross his face when he had to remove Zig’s arm from his chest. It was nice to have someone hold on to him while he slept.

As luck had it, there was in fact a bathroom attached to Zig’s room. He was glad that he wouldn’t have to search the apartment for the bathroom and risk walking into Grace’s room. He glanced out the window in the bathroom and saw that the blue light of morning was starting to spread in the sky, and noticed his car two floors down. Odd, he had no memory of stairs and only the faintest of Zig carrying him. He shook his head at the embarrassment he probably should have felt, but ignored it as he relieved himself, sighing at the lessening of pressure that came with finally peeing after entirely too much drinking.

After peeing, he shut the door to Zig’s room and turned on the bathroom light. He let the water run warm for a moment before splashing a handful into his face and then another into his mouth which he swooshed around a bit before spitting it out. He looked into the mirror overlooking the sink and straightened the bed-curled parts of his hair.

 _I’d fuck me_ , he thought. He looked a bit ragged, but rarely felt anything but the best about his looks.

Making sure to turn the light off first as to not physically assault Zig’s eyes, Miles stepped back into the bedroom and looked for signs that Zig was awake. Finding none, he slipped back into bed and under the covers.

“Finally out of the bathroom,” Zig groaned, voice still aching with scarce wakefulness.

Miles chuckled. “Stealthy, are you? Though I was only in there for like two minutes.”

“Long enough,” Zig retorted as he climbed out of bed. It amused Miles that Zig made no effort to retrieve his boxers. Being a porn star likely obliterated any sense of modesty that Zig had – or, at the very least, he felt no need for privacy in front of someone who just sucked his dick.

Miles blushed as he heard Zig start to pee. Zig really had no need of modesty if he was willing to pee in front of him, even if he could only make out a faintly lit silhouette from bed. It was a little awkward, though Miles didn’t particularly mind as long as Zig didn’t make the act sexual in some bizarre way. In fact, it was flattering as it showed trust. It was often said that one of the final steps of being a couple was feeling comfortable using the bathroom around one another.

_Odd, but if we lived together it would be unavoidable… and it would show that we loved each other all the way._

Miles sighed. He really wanted a nice, loving relationship like that one day, preferably soon. Preferably now.

He hummed as Zig flopped back down in bed next to him, enjoying the bounce that Zig’s arrival sent through the mattress and the warmth that his body radiated. It was difficult to fathom how lonely he was until he had the thought of a lover in his grasp.

He knew what he and Zig had was nothing. There was not a thing he wanted more than to crawl into Zig’s arms and place a long, warm kiss on his lips and tell him how much he meant to him. He wanted Zig to wrap his arms around him as they explored each other’s mouth until Miles could break free and trail his hands down Zig’s body to find out what more ways he could pleasure him. But those were just fantasies that Miles was convinced he would never have. He always did feel that he would be alone.

He sighed and accepted his fate… and then his stomach growled.

He heard Zig laugh. “Somebody’s hungry,” Zig teased as he sat up in bed. “Come on, I’ll make you breakfast. I’m a _great_ cook,” he said punctuating his playful words with tickles on Miles’ stomach.

Miles rolled out the other side of the bed. “I-” he began dramatically-“only accept tickles while pounding or getting pounded. Same applies to hair pulling.”

Zig grinned as he retrieved his boxers from the sheets. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he sassed as he pulled up his boxers to his waist and picked up his shirt off the floor before discarding it.

 _Eye candy it is_ , Miles thought as he managed to find his own clothes scattered across the floor – he couldn’t quite recall if Zig had undressed him or if he had stripped, but both scenarios were intriguing in their own way. After dressing he followed out through the door that Zig left through, not that there were many options, and wondered what meal Zig was cooking up.

When he entered the living room, he found Zig setting two bowls on the counter that partitioned the main room from the kitchen. Several bar stools were present.

Zig grinned. “Take a seat.”

Miles did and gave the bowl careful eyes.

“Hope you like Lucky Charms,” Zig cheered before digging in.

Miles laughed and grabbed his spoon that was already in the bowl and sticking out above the cereal and milk. “Cook?” he inquired on Zig’s early word choice.

Zig finished chewing before responding. “Homemade dinner is for the third date with the ladies – blow jobs aside,” he finished, pointing his spoon playfully at Miles.

Miles smirked and shoved a spoonful of marshmallowy goodness into his mouth. He had to admit that Zig’s words stung a bit, even if the other man didn’t mean it like that. While he quite enjoyed Zig’s playful demeanor – and adored might be a better word for it now that he thought on it – hearing the word ‘ladies’ was earth shattering.

 _Maybe Zig is bi too?_ Miles wondered, but he didn’t make himself believe it. Zig was probably straight, ‘blow jobs aside,’ to use his words. It was a common enough sentiment amongst guys if the rumors he heard at college meant anything. Zig may have sex with guys for work and let a friend suck him off, but that didn’t make Zig attracted to guys necessarily. Romance was perhaps even less likely, Miles knew from experience, as being romantically attracted was entirely different from wanting to have sex with a person.

Miles sighed, mildly annoyed that he had taken Zig’s playful good nature as a little more than he should have. For now, he would just have to watch from a far.

* * *

Zig watched Miles as they ate their cereal, allowing Miles to lead the conversation.

“So, beyond your oh-so-perfect cereal, what else can the Zig-meister make?”

“Spaghetti,” Zig deadpanned.

Miles rolled his eyes. “Even Torres could do that – thought it was some huge accomplishment.”

“Ha!” Zig exclaimed. “I could do that when I was like nine.”

“Well, I’m sure you’re much better now.”

Zig blushed. It wasn’t every day that he got a compliment that wasn’t about his body. Well, it wasn’t really a compliment, but saying his skill in the kitchen had improved was just about the best thing that he had heard all year.

 _Oh, god, I’m smiling way too hard right now_ , Zig thought, and that caused his blush to deepen. Miles was eating his cereal without any manner of judgment on his face. Zig let himself have a sigh of relief. Miles was a good guy, and not in a million years did Zig expect that Miles would make him feel this way.

“So,” Miles said while doing his best to speak around cereal, and blushing like an idiot for trying to speak with a mouth full of food. “Do you plan on going to culinary school one day? I haven’t heard of one at TU, though I imagine you could get dozens of prereqs out of the way.”

Zig was quiet for a moment before speaking from his heart. He hadn’t thought about culinary school in years, and even fewer people knew about his dream. He was surprised that Miles saw any significance to his hobby from sophomore year at Degrassi – it felt like a lifetime ago.

“I do… sorta. I don’t think I ever will though. It’s really expensive,” he sighed. “Unless this… uhh… business deal comes through, I doubt I’ll ever be able to.” He would leave the conversation at that – he was _not_ hinting Miles in on his potential dildo line. His porn career was only spoken about with Grace and sometimes, sometimes Tiny whenever Tiny decided it was time to inquire on the topic both of them preferred not to broach. But that was as far as his secret could go. It would be best if Miles never found out, and Zig knew that he would kill to make sure news of this never got to Maya; he did not want to put up with her kind but judgmental worrying.

It saddened him that he had to think like this, but it was necessary. It wasn’t shame in the porn or using his body really… it was the fact that his body was all that he had that would make everyone he knew freak out. Maya would cry her eyes out and try to make him change to another method of survival that didn’t exist, and Miles would… who knew exactly? Grace and Tiny only knew out of necessary. Porn life was lonely after all. He had to talk to someone about things, and not even Grace knew how much he hated himself and how little value he had to offer the world. At the very least, time with Miles would be another side of himself that he could show. With Miles, there were truly no expectations other than the usurpation of past views of one another.

“You know I never took you for one to stare off into space,” Miles said to interrupt his thoughts. “Maybe you do have a brain in there somewhere.”

Zig scoffed. “I’m more smarter than you people think.”

Miles chuckled and then finished his bowl of cereal. Pushing it aside, he asked, “So future culinary master is your dream?”

“Dream? Yeah, just that,” Zig said before his phone interrupted him. By instinct his conversation with Miles ceased and his phone was in his hand before he even had a chance to think why – he already well knew the answer. There was always the chance that something happened to Grace, particularly her illness. Logically, it couldn’t be Grace because she had been home for the night when he last saw her, but it was better safe than sorry. He learned that on the streets.

“Interesting text?” Miles asked after a while.

“Not particularly. Just a classmate,” Zig lied. He sure as hell was not letting Miles know he was booked for work tomorrow afternoon. He didn’t need Miles’ eyes on him questioning why he was so desperate as to resort to that.

Grace waking up was a welcome distraction. It’s not that he minded nor enjoyed lying to Miles, but it was a situation he was happy to have averted by Grace’s perpetually amazing timing.

“Morning sleepy head,” he greeted. It wasn’t often that he was awake before Grace.

“Shut up,” she muttered playfully. She nodded in recognition to Miles, and he did kind of an awkward wave that Zig found oddly cute.

Grace poured herself a bowl of cereal and took a seat next to them. After a moment of silence as they had no idea how their three-way dynamic should go, Miles spoke.

“So, what movie were the two of you watching last night?”

Grace shook her head disdainfully with a slight chuckle in her tone. “Some chick flick about summer love. Maya’s choice, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Miles said with a nod. “She did always love those. Tristan too. He sought many a summer of love.”

“I can see it,” Zig and Grace both said in unison.  

Miles made a face. “A bit young to be married, aren’t we?”

“Ha!” Zig feigned offense.

“As if I’d marry you, if I’d marry any man at all, Novak,” Grace scolded.

“You know you love me,” Zig retorted.

“Only because you buy the best cereal.”

Miles interrupted their banter with a sigh. “I really should get going. My phone is about dead, and I’m sure that I owe Franke some bro-time. We’ll have to do this again sometime, Zig.”

“Definitely,” Zig agreed as he stood up and put their empty bowls in the sink. “Was fun dude.”

“Later then,” he heard Miles half-cheer behind him, and then the door to the apartment opened then closed.

It wasn’t two seconds before Grace had his shoulder in her grip. “Explain. Now.”

“Explain what?” Zig feigned innocent.

“Hollingsworth? Random as hell, honestly. Though it did give Maya quite a chuckle to have all of her high school exes in one place.”

“She’ll live,” Zig said plainly. “She’s the one who turned down my proposal.”

“And you’re the one who cheated on her and held on to childish illusions that you should get married after graduation. You weren’t even dating at the time.”

Zig sighed. This conversation always went this was. “I was desperate, blah, blah. I knew it was my last chance to win her back. I failed. At least we’re friendly now. If we can’t be together, I’m happy to be that.”

“Such a sap,” Grace teased. “So, you’re friends with Moneybags now?”

“I guess. He’s enjoyable enough.”

Grace was quiet for a moment. “You two didn’t hook up, did you?”

“Hardly,” Zig dismissed. Blowjobs technically weren’t hooking up. It was a long standing Zig rule, and his career had only laxed whatever restriction he had. “I mean, we slept in the same bed, but you already know good and well my career doesn’t change my sexuality. I mean, sure, would I enjoy fucking him? Yeah. But I do not particularly care for men in my personal life.”

“Sure, Zig,” Grace laughed.  “You always were a horny one.”

Zig grinned. “It is, quite literally, part of the job.”

* * *

An overwhelming feeling of nostalgia and desire swarmed within Miles as he drove home. He had forgotten what it was like to be with someone. It was clear that he and Zig weren’t in love or anything, but it was more than anything he had had in years. He grinned at the thought of Grace’s words earlier – it was time to have a summer of love.

He wondered if Zig would be his costar.


	6. The First Date

**The First Date**

The butt in his face did nothing for him, but he gave it a slap anyway and spoke his lines. Zig wasn't sure if he managed to keep the eye roll he allowed himself covered up due to the atrocious writing, but he didn't care. Porn stars weren't known for being stellar actors. 

He continued with the script and threw the guy onto the bed before taking a moment to enjoy the sight in front of him. The guy wasn't his ideal partner - he was taller and less muscular than Zig, and had an ass to die for - but it didn't take Zig any effort to get hard for this. Sex was just sex. And it was amazing. 

That's what he always told himself, and he told himself that doubly now. Seeing Maya in his house and finding a friend to cuddle with had changed him. Now he wanted what he had long thought lost to him: someone to be with. 

Could that person be Miles? It was hard to say. Zig knew he wasn't gay, but maybe he was bi? Bisexuality was known to be a thing that often bloomed rather late in life; social conditioning, or something, according to Grace. If it weren't for porn, he wouldn't have thought twice about guys... but he did do gay porn, and that allowed him to be entranced by Miles' smile.

That motivated him to pick up his pace as he fucked the guy under him. He finished swiftly, then chuckled as he stroked his hands up and down the guy's back. He had likely finished too soon, and they would have to go again to create more footage.

A perk of his job was that messing up was a reward in its own way.

* * *

Zig slumped into his bed when he got home. He felt exhausted. The second fuck wasn't supposed to tire him out so much, but it had taken forever for him to cum. The camera guy even commented that the lengthy second go easily made up for the first.

It was strange, but he rarely had trouble cumming. It was difficult to be enthusiastic after he had used Miles' image the first time around. Fucking with Miles’ smile on his mind had been an amazing experience, but he felt kind of guilty as well. It wasn't fair to Miles to use his image like that. Zig made it a rule from day one to never use Maya's image. It was only fair that he apply the rule to others that he cared about, so he denied himself the pleasure the second time. Combined with already being physically and sexually spent, Zig was dead tired afterward.

He hummed to himself. He cared about Miles. He didn't know why, but he did. He cared about Miles. Strange. It had been years since he added to his friend group, but within 24 hours, Miles had jumped into his bed and heart. 

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again_ , Zig wondered. Miles had seemed enthusiastic at the thought. 

Zig fingered his phone and contemplated calling the other man. He just didn't know what to say. "Wanna hang?" Nah, too simple. "I'm bored? Wanna blow me?" He'd have to remember that one for a time when his dick wasn't already sore. 

Perhaps he could play the romantic? "I couldn't get you out of my mind today." 

Zig shook his head. Too blunt and desperate, and he would not risk falling into desperation as he had with Maya. 

He heard a knock on his bedroom door as Grace danced her knuckles upon it to get his attention. 

"Hey," she greeted. "The band is performing tonight at the Trapdoor, if you want to come?" 

"Sure," Zig replied offhandedly. His lips upturned into a grin as Grace left and his thoughts started turning. It was a sudden realization, but a grand one. 

He knew how he was going to ask Miles out. 

* * *

Zig was happy to hear that Miles was free. Short of hanging out with his sister, Miles said that he was free all night. Zig cheered internally, and took a quick nap before Grace dragged him out of bed. 

Now, he was at the bar waiting on Miles to arrive. Zig fiddled his fingers along his glass, enjoying the condensation on his fingers as he did. He ordered himself a fancy vodka drink that was the color of a ruby that he would likely never be able to afford.  For Miles, he ordered a whiskey on the rocks in hopes that if he ordered Miles' drink for him, the other man wouldn't be able to get sloppy drunk again. Not that Zig was judging him for that, but he would prefer that Miles not drag him to bed so early again. It would be nice to talk, just person to person, without alcohol being the middle man. Besides, he owed Miles a drink or two. 

He kept his eyes on the door, and soon enough, he saw Miles entering. Zig waved to flag him down. 

"Howdy," Miles greeted jovially as he took a seat. 

"Hey yourself," Zig said as he slid Miles his drink.

Miles raised an eyebrow. "You already know my order. You're a keeper." 

"Did you doubt me?" 

Miles thought for a moment. "I suppose not. Well, not this year at least." 

Zig shook his head with a chuckle. "Grace and Maya should be on in about 15 minutes." 

Miles took a sip of his drink, though by Zig's standards it was more of a hefty gulp, before replying. 

"Got it. So, how was your day?" 

"Fine. A little exhausting, honestly, but fine. Did some online paperwork for school as well." 

"Gotta check out those culinary schools, huh?" Miles teased. "You do look tired though. Hard day at work?" 

"You could say that," Zig replied with a laugh on his lips. Miles wasn't even able to understand his own pun. "A night of drinking and music is just what I need." 

"Don't forget some good ole Netflix and chill," Miles added.

"That's like so high school," Zig scoffed. 

"And Netflix still sucks, except for that show that reminds me about Degrassi. The chill is rarely bad though." 

"Ugh, I hate West Drive ever since Tristan and Maya made me watch. And Tori, but you don't know about her."

Miles nodded. "Not really, no, but Tristan mentioned her a few times over the years." 

"Are they still friends?" Zig asked.

"Eh, I doubt it. Tristan has learned to focus on himself a lot. A good thing really. It was too easy to hurt him. He's grown up a lot," Miles said with a mock-frown.

"Ugh, we're getting old," Zig groaned. "23 going on 30!"

Miles laughed. "Not as bad as Jonah, at least. That was his name, right?" he said, pointing to the stage where Maya's band was getting set up. 

"Yeah, that's Jonah," Zig muttered under his breath. He knew it was dumb, but he was still mad at Jonah after all these years, even though he had no reason to be. Jealous was likely the better word, but Zig didn't like to admit to that feeling.

"He's like 25, or something. Two years older than the rest of us, due to all the times that he got held back in middle school, from what Frankie told me years back." Miles groaned. "She told me that she was back with an ex, so I guess it's him. Better than Winston though." 

"Don't like the side kick with the sister?" Zig wondered.

"Not untrue," Miles allowed. “Winston got tired of my shit; his words, not mine.”

"And, let me guess-" Zig began dramatically "-this started the Miles Hollingsworth redemption arc." 

Miles raised a brow. "Redemption arc? Well, someone has been reading, or at least has been spending time on your favorite TV show's reddit." 

"Both," Zig said pointedly. "Though, I do read, despite what you may think."

"Reading is a joy. I'm writing a novel, you know?"

Zig hummed. "Impressive. What is it about?" 

Miles snickered. "Well, there are like seven of them. They consume my thoughts when I am not drunk or thinking about sex." 

"So, you're not writing then?" Zig teased. "I'm kidding! Though, I am here if you ever feel like telling a story to a lonely Zig." 

"Deal - if you tell me a story of your own!"

"Hmm?" Zig wondered. "Like what? I'm not one to have many stories." 

"One moment," Miles said as he signaled the bartender and withdrew his wallet. "Two more of these," Miles requested as he slid his debit card across the counter before turning back to Zig. Zig rolled his eyes at the look Miles gave him at how full his glass of vodka still was. 

"I know how to pace myself," Zig bragged. 

Miles laughed. "Anyway, tell me about you and Maya." 

Zig frowned. "What about us?" He did not like where this conversation was going. 

"What happened between you two? You were so into her. You made Tristan and I look like bros in comparison. We used to make fun of how desperate you would act - well, not make fun of, more..." 

Zig put his hand up. "No, I get it. I was pretty desperate back then. Pathetic, even," he sighed, but did his best to perk up. He was over this, or at least was supposed to be and wanted to pretend so.

"I was desperate to hold onto Maya back in high school. She was all I had, and she was moving on and growing up faster than I ever could. Hell, I've still not reached the point that she was at back then. She's wonderful..." he stopped and straighten his back from his slouch. He was letting too much of his feelings into his voice and posture. 

"Anyway, I was desperate to keep her in my life... so I proposed." 

"Ohhh!" Miles gasped. "How did we never hear about this?" 

"Maya kept it quiet. She's great, really. Wouldn't hurt a fly. It's one of the reasons..." 

Zig was interrupted as Maya's voice came from stage. "Tonight is a night for throwbacks," he voice danced through the air like autumn leaves. "First up is 'Not Okay!'" 

Zig turned to Miles and threw him a smile. "She speaks for herself, doesn't she?" 

* * *

The music was surprisingly enjoyable, Miles had to admit. Maya hadn't lost an inch of talent over the years. Quite the opposite. Her passion laced her voice in a way that Miles had never seen. It got inside of him, and like a spreading fire, and made Miles want to accomplish his dreams. 

He always had a mental image of what happiness looked like. He saw himself sitting around at breakfast, looking to his lover as he jotted down ideas in his notebook while explaining his webs of thought. Bonus points if his lover was a good cook. 

Zig would be a perfect fit... but it didn't take a genius to see that Zig was still in love with Maya, not that Miles could blame him. Maya was beautiful on stage and her voice was like a rainbow to his ears. He could get lost in her voice for hours, studying and separating all the different aspects into a colorful tapestry that made Maya who she was. Zig had likely been doing that for years.

How could he ever compete with that? Was his desire for a summer of love a lost fantasy before it even started?

Miles hummed along with the music as it ended, and downed his third drink. Grace marched down to Zig as soon as the band finished playing. Miles tried to overhear, but Zig turned to Miles before he could hear anything interesting. 

"Mind giving me a ride home? It's late, but Grace here wants to go bar hopping with Maya and Jonah." 

"Wimp," Grace teased as she punched Zig in the shoulder before walking off.

Miles had to laugh at that. "She's not wrong you now? It's only 11." 

"I'm tired," Zig whined. "Work was ugh to day." 

"What do you do anyway?" 

Zig blushed wildly. "Just this and that." 

_Hmm, he dodged the question,_  Miles noted.  _He must be ashamed of the porn, if he still does it. Should I let him know that I know?_

"Yeah, sure. I can drive you home. I have no plans tonight," Miles said, letting the question slide for now. Zig was an adult and would tell him when he was good and ready. 

"Sounds good," Zig said as he stood up and clasped Miles' shoulder. "You good to drive?  You can spend the night again if you like." 

Miles considered his words carefully. He was good to drive, even if he shouldn't. But the offer to spend the night sounded good. It's not like he wanted to spend another cold night in bed alone. Waking up in Zig's arms would be a wonderful experience. He couldn't wait to trace his tongue down his chest... Miles shook his head. He wouldn't sexualize Zig. He was a friend first, then maybe something more could be saved for later,

"You know, maybe I shouldn't drive." _Not a lie_ , Miles noted as he tossed Zig his keys.  "Plus, I could use some cuddles anyway." 

Zig twirled the key ring around his finger. "Sounds like a plan." 


	7. The Chance of a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't supposed to have anything sexy... but it added to the plot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**The Chance of a Lifetime**

Miles woke up slowly, swaddled in a bundle of warmth. It was a feeling that he had long forgotten. With his eyes closed, he enjoyed the sensation of Zig’s arm over his chest.

He turned to face Zig, who was half rolled into him in something approaching an embrace. As far as Miles was concerned, he was being cuddled. He brushed his hand over Zig’s fingers which rested gently over his nipples. It wasn’t really sensual, but it still felt nice to have that level of comfort.

A smile spread on Miles’ lips as his eyes settled on Zig’s face. The other man was surprisingly adorable while sleeping. His face was soft with kindness, though held a new maturity that Miles’ hadn’t noticed before. He reached out a hand to stroke Zig’s face, a subtle layer of coarse hair meeting his touch. _Handsome and cute_ , Miles noted as he saw Zig’s mouth was slightly open while he snored in a manner that managed to be cute rather than annoying.

His smile became a full grin as Zig opened his eyes.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Miles said. It came out as a giggle.

Zig blinked back drowsiness and exhaled his first breath of the morning. “It will be in a few minutes.”

_He’s not wrong there_ , Miles thought as he let himself yawn.

“You smell like whiskey,” Zig groaned.

Miles replied by blowing air into Zig’s face. He tumbled in a chuckling mess as Zig pushed him out of the bed. He hit the carpet with a fluffy plop, a laugh in his lungs stopping him from being annoyed by being kicked out of bed.

Miles laid there for a moment, enjoying life for the first time in recent memory. _I didn’t realize how much I enjoyed play fighting_ , he thought. His eyes closed and he let his mind wander to Zig. _How did Zig become everything that I want? When did I fall for Zig Novak?_

He opened his eyes to find Zig peering over the edge of the bed with a smirk on his lips.

“You okay down there, buddy?” Zig was hiding a snicker himself.

Miles gave Zig a teasing smile and reached his arm up to Zig. “Just help me up.”

With surprising strength from Zig’s assistance, Miles flew up into the air before collapsing on the bed and draping his bare body over Zig’s. They made eye contact that made Miles’ heart stop in his chest.

Miles licked and chewed on his lip as he studied Zig’s plush lips. Miles felt like he was literally dying. He wanted to kiss those lips in a way that he had never wanted anything before. It was only better that they were a part of the package, as Zig’s eyes were warm and welcoming. Miles couldn’t help it, and began to close the place between them. If Zig didn’t want to kiss him, he would stop him. The air between them was so charged right now that Miles could feel their shared electricity dancing on his skin.

And then he was floating through the air as Zig picked him up and lowered him down on the bed next to him. Miles whimpered a bit, but didn’t fight it. Instead, he rolled into Zig’s open arms until their bare chest met again.

“Kissing is off-limits, then?” Miles asked, forcing levity into his tone.

Zig chuckled. “Maybe.”

Miles rolled the next question over his tongue. Was he playing himself?  Was he convincing himself that Zig was as into this as he was? Was this why Zig seemed so ashamed of his porn? Was he not attracted to guys at all?

“What is this?” Miles asked.

Zig frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… we’re having a good time, but… do guys, like, gross you out?”

“Hardly,” Zig laughed. “I mean, I don’t mind you cock brushing against mine, do I?”

Miles’ eyes widened as he looked down to their crotches, slightly ashamed of himself. He reached into his boxers and adjusted his dick along his leg so that his boxers would hold it in place.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he looked back to Zig with a blush on his face.

“For what?”

“For coming on to you so hard,” Miles admitted.

“Nah,” Zig dismissed. “You’re fine, dude.”

Miles stared into Zig’s eyes and felt something that he couldn’t brush aside. His heart thumped, and he knew without a doubt that this feeling was the ever fleeting desire to love and be loved. The chance of a lifetime.

Miles licked his lips and placed a hand on Zig’s shoulder. His heart swelled with warmth, and slight traces of anxiety, as he formed the words that would define what they were together.

“Zig? What are we?”

* * *

_What are we?_

Zig had been wondering just that. What were they? He already knew what he and Miles had was special, but he had been dodging the question himself. It was just nice to be with Miles. Why ruin a good thing? Miles was a good guy. Nice. Funny. Caring. _And I sound like a girl from one of Maya’s romcoms_ , Zig thought disdainfully towards himself.

It wasn’t surprising that his thoughts drifted to Maya. He knew it wasn’t good for him to be held up on Maya – and he liked to convince himself that he wasn’t – but Maya was the last and only person that ever made him feel the way Miles was making him feel. Happy. Dizzy, but in the good way. Sheer desire to be around him. And that was still only a pale imitation of Maya.

What did it matter what he and Miles were anyway? He met Miles’ eyes to find that the other man was gazing at him with hope and desire, and suddenly, Zig was very aware of his throbbing dick. He reached down to adjust his member.

Miles wanted him, and wanted him badly. That much was clear from the tent at the side of Miles’ boxers.

Maybe this was worth a try. Miles would be good fun at least, and it would be nice to have a sexual outlet that was outside of work. Love and companionship, or whatever it was that existed between them, wouldn’t hurt either.

Miles did raise a concern for him though… they were both dudes, but did that really matter? He had already fucked more guys than Miles likely had, and it was not as if anyone in his life would judge him for his sexuality, nor was he the type of person to care if they did. Miles may well be worth the try.

Miles was likely sharing many of the same thoughts. He had a look of concentration on his face between blinks, though he also had his head tilted and mouth just parted enough to be welcoming for a kiss. Miles wanted this, but what exactly did he want?

“What do you think we are?” Zig muttered aloud. He was shocked that the question came out spoken, but he didn’t regret it. Communication was important, as he had well learned in his only long lasting relationship.

“I think we are friends,” Miles answered. His voice was quiet, but hope danced in his eyes along with the muted mirth on his lips.

Zig waited for a moment, as he knew that Miles had more to say, but he didn’t quite yet. Zig took the opportunity to share his thoughts. “On that, I agree. What do you want to be, may be the better question? Given what you so clearly want…” _What we both want_ , Zig corrected himself silently. It was best that he not bait Miles into wanting him. He wanted Miles to want him all on his own. A small, scared part of him prayed that Miles wanted more than his dick.

Miles kept his pause for a moment before speaking, his voice low and uncertain, but earnest in his desires. “I want us to be together.”

“An open statement,” Zig acknowledged playfully. Never had he seen Miles at loss for words. Strange. It made him want the other man even more.

“We could try going out, maybe?” Gone was the doubt in Miles’ voice.

Zig felt a stupid grin spread across his face, and he couldn’t stop himself from exhaling something approaching a chuckle from his nose. “I think I would like that too.”

Miles eyes lit up like a kid at his first amusement park.

“You seem surprised?” Zig wondered.

“Well, you are straight…?” Miles trailed off his words.

“True, I guess,” Zig acknowledged. “I do still like girls, don’t get me wrong, but you have gotten my dick hard more than once. And that’s just this morning.” He yelped in a way that he would like to call manly as Miles stroked his dick through his boxers.

“We like to call ourselves bi,” Miles whispered conspiratorially into his ear.

“Ha,” Zig responded with a soft puff of air. “I know the term, but I am not sure it applies to me. You are, after all, the only guy I have ever liked as more than a friend.”

“Fair enough. Though, be honest, after my mouth, you won’t be going back to girls anytime soon.”

Something told Zig that Miles was playing, if for no other reason than Miles had gone back to girls several times if his words were to be believed. A thought occurred to him, and he smiled deviously at Miles before speaking. “Maybe? Though, I think I will withhold judgement until round two.”

Miles’ eyes twinkled. “Oh?”

Zig cried out in pleasure as Miles’ surprisingly smooth hands slipped into his boxers, and groaned another sigh of pleasure as Miles’ hand brushed the head of his cock and down his shaft. He couldn’t help but blush as he whimpered something along the lines of “oh, God” in the back of his throat. It was embarrassing, really. He had people who were literally professionals play with his dick, but they did nothing to arouse him in the way that Miles had in a few short moments.

“You like that?” Miles asked as he freed Zig’s cock from its confines. Zig whimpered again as Miles bushed his fingers up and down the shaft, his touch hard enough that it felt very, very real, but gently too so that it felt almost like a torturous, seductive tickle that made his whole body tingle and his shoulder blades shoot up towards his neck.

“So much,” Zig exhaled in shaky breaths. He sounded to his ears like he was speaking for the first time after being locked out in a blizzard, but with Miles’ hands on his cock, he had never felt more warm and flustered.

Miles gave him a devious smirk and a teasing lick of his lips before he started to travel down Zig’s body with warm breath.

Zig marveled at Miles’ eagerness to suck him off, and it took every ounce of his willpower not to let Miles swallow his dick then and there. Zig put his hand under Miles’ chin and signaled for him to return to lying next to him, face-to-face. “Get up here,” he said. He tried to make it sound like an order, but his feelings got the better of him, and he might as well have said ‘I love you’ from the light he saw dancing in Miles’ eyes.

At this moment, Zig wanted nothing more than to kiss Miles’ soft lips. So he did, leaning towards Miles and tilting his head just slightly so that their lips met in perfect harmony. It was gentle at first, but soon enough they were exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues and not caring about the animalistic sounds that they were making. Heavy breathing and wet smacking forgotten in a haze of warmth and desire that he never knew he could feel.

He didn’t know how long the kiss lasted – he didn’t want it to end – but he wasn’t surprised that Miles’ hand found its way down to play with his cock again.

“Fuck,” Zig managed to moan into Miles’ mouth.

Miles pulled away with a massive grin. “I love your lips.”

“Not the only thing you love, apparently,” Zig teased as Miles fingers continued playing with his dick.

“Definitely not.”

Zig gave Miles a quick peck on the lips. “You’re so cute.”

Miles covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. “God, you are turning me on so much right now.”

“I aim to please,” Zig said, stroking a hand down his body in a mock-bragging manner.

“Mentioning pleasing,” Miles murmured, a hint of self-amusement in his tone, “Can I suck your dick?”

Zig groaned at the mere thought, or maybe it was Miles’ fingers that were already circling around the dripping head of his dick. “Ohhhh… Yes, I…” he exhaled a deep breath of pent up pleasure. “That sounds like an amazing idea--” his words were halted by another shuddering breath “—but I’m not ready to suck you off to return the favor. Yet. I promise I will one day, but umm…”

Miles wasn’t fazed at all, and licked his lips hungrily. “Something you’ll learn about the gays is that sometimes, dick is its own reward.”

That thought sent a surge of electricity straight to his dick, and Zig knew without a doubt that he wouldn’t last long. If Miles put on half the show he had the other morning, he we would likely blow soon and disappoint the both of them.

An idea on how to solve that popped into his head, and he pulled Miles into a kiss, a bit rougher this time as their lips met in a sex-fueled frenzy. Zig fingers entwined in Miles’ brown locks as he pulled the other man into a deeper kiss. His lips traveled down Miles’ jaw and then over his neck, and as he reached his hand down to give Miles’ dick a stroke which was now poking out freely from the peep hole of his boxers, Miles melted like putty in his hand.

“Stay there,” Zig whispered as he disengaged from Miles and climbed on top of him, knees resting on the bed between Miles’ chest and arms. His balls rested on Miles’ chest.

Zig gave his dick a bounce, and Miles didn’t need the suggestion to life up his head to take it into his mouth. Zig’s head rolled back as Miles’ tongue licked around the head of his dick. Zig grabbed his dick and brushed the leaking head over Miles’ lip before putting it back into the other man’s mouth and rubbing it over his tongue. This position wouldn’t lead to the mind blowing orgasm that came from having his dick in the back of Miles’ throat, but it was fun and would make him last long enough to entertain the both of them.

He let Miles have his way with his dick as he bobbed his head up and down, getting as much into his mouth as he could at this angle. Zig reached behind Miles to grab a pillow and put it under Miles’ head for support.

Miles sucked without pause, this position giving him plenty of room to go to town without obstructing his ability to breath. Zig gasped as Miles snuck a hand under him to play with his balls, and couldn’t stop himself from bucking into Miles’ mouth that sent wild pleasure through his body. _Not gonna last long_ , he thought as one hand reached down into Miles’ hair to give him more control of the blow job. He thought better of it, hoping to last a little bit longer as he reached behind him.

He found Miles’ dick straight in the air and leaking a fair amount. He made sure to watch Miles’ eyes intently as he wrapped his palm around the tip and used the precum as some minor substitute for lube in a sloppy, blind hand job.

Miles moaned on the cock in his mouth, causing Zig to close his eyes to fully process the pleasure. Zig kept up his ministrations on Miles’ member as best as he could, but Miles was doing an amazing job of bringing him to the edge of an orgasm.

Zig knew he wasn’t going to last long and dropped his attention on Miles’ cock to bring both of his hands to Miles’ hair. He admired the face under him, and was torn between cherishing it and fucking it silly. More than a small part of him wanted to face fuck Miles then and there, but he wouldn’t last nearly long enough for that to be a good experience for either of them.

Instead, he pulled back and took his dick into his hand and began to stroke it up and down furiously, most of his attention on the head to draw out his orgasm as soon as possible. “You want this in your mouth, Miles?” he asked.

Miles opened his mouth wider and devoted more attention to playing with his balls.

It wasn’t long before him came. He was in too much of a daze to see himself cumming into Miles’ mouth, but Miles had no complaints as he cleaned up the mess. Zig was breathing heavily as he collapsed back onto the bed next to Miles.

Miles’ lips were on his before Zig was breathing regularly again, but he didn’t mind. Miles’ lips were nice anyway, and kissing someone with remnants of his cum in their mouth never really bothered him. It was hot, in a way. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of Miles’ lips on his.

He didn’t know how long it was, but Miles’ lips eventually slowed, though never stopped. Zig heard a sound of friction before he opened his eyes to find Miles’ jacking off. Zig broke the kiss and brought his hand to his face before spitting on it.

“Let me,” Zig whispered as he brought his hand down to Miles’ crotch. He brushed Miles’ slowing hand aside and began to stroke the other man’s dick, slicked by his own saliva. _I really should get some lube. And condoms,_ Zig thought absently as he began to stroke.

Miles’ breath caught in his ear, turning Zig on in a new way. This was the first time he had pleasured Miles, and a small part of him wanted to bite the bullet and give Miles a deep throating he wouldn’t forget… but, for some reason, he wasn’t ready for that. Instead, he continued stroking Miles dick, enjoying the whimpering Miles made in his ear as he kissed at the crook of his neck.

Miles came quickly, and Zig hushed any murmur of ‘thanks’ on Miles’ part. “I didn’t do it as a favor,” Zig informed him. “I did it because I wanted to.”

_And I want to give you so much more._


	8. Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long as fuck chapter haha. 6600 words compared to the average of 3000ish.

**Chapter 8 – Meeting the Family**

Miles groaned. Just last night he had the joys of spending some time alone with Zig – and what a time it was as they decided that they wanted to try out getting to know each other beyond friendship – but now, he had to deal with his father. His father was an ever present issue in his life, always popping up at the times most convenient for making sure to upset whatever happiness that had wandered into his life. Today was no different, and his mother's incessant pleas that he behave himself for his father fueled his annoyance even further.

"Miles, can you show up, just this once. It would mean the world to your father, and it would bring us closer together as a family. It has been almost ten years since we were together without strife."

It was all the willpower he had not to lash out at her. It was always this way. She would place their family's problems at his feet rather than his fathers. His father was the one who cared about work more than family and drove them all away through his abusive behavior. He still couldn't forgive his mother for taking him back – all of six months they were separated before she decided her loneliness was more important than her kids. His father's guilt more important than his children's pain.

His father had been one of the key reasons his childhood had been less than enjoyable, money notwithstanding. Miles could recall being happy when he was younger, but the feeling was so hard to place a finger on that it was almost a fantasy. By the time he was eight his father was already being a hardass and making his life miserable. Miles couldn't decide what was first – the desire for the perfect son, or the homophobia that made his father try to change who he was? First it was the dance classes, then it was years of feeling like he had to be with any girl who wanted him. How much simpler life would have been if his father had loved him for who he was – his mother and siblings too? It was a pain that never faded, always sticking around and haunting him in its own way. Even now, it made him question if what he had with Zig was real.

Zig hadn't left the forefront of his thoughts all morning. A quick kiss after his mom called him and asked when he would be home, and then he was off, thoughts of Zig dancing in his mind as he drove home and showered before he met his mother in the kitchen.

"Miles?" his mother said after a while, shattering the quiet that allowed him to think. "Are you listening?"

Miles shook his head. "Not really."

"Ugh. Will you show up for dinner tonight – and don't say no. You have five hours warning, and you can't possibly have anything else to do."

Except be with Zig, Miles thought. "You don't know that."

His mother just looked at him.

"Gah, fine. Can I bring a guest?"

His mother frowned. "Is this guest a date?"

Miles winked. "Don't act so surprised."

"A boy?"

Miles let the silence sit a moment before he spoke in a grow. "And if he is?" Odd for his mother to ask that. He hadn't been with another man - that his mother knew about at least - since Tristan back in high school. Some part of him always suspected that she was happy he went back to being "straight," though he was happy that she at least remembered his sexuality after all of these years of not talking about it. If he hoped beyond hope, her frown was about his father's reaction to it rather than her own. Hopefully.

His mother shook her head with a sigh. "Fine, fine. Just behave, and show up, and I will smooth things over for your father. This will be the first family dinner since high school. Please, please just make it a good one."

"When have I not?" Miles hummed as he turned away. What a perfect excuse to see Zig again.

* * *

Zig agreed to come over for dinner without too much struggle. He had nothing to do that night, and the offer for 'rich people food' always got his attention. It wouldn't be a particularly extravagant meal, Miles knew, but Zig didn't have to know that. Plus, Miles was aware enough to know that what he considered average may be above average for others – if, for no other reason, only for the fact that dinner would take place outside by the pool surrounded by aromatic tiki torches.

Miles was waiting for Zig now, on the edge of the courtyard to avoid the glances of his parents, with eyes on the driveway waiting for Zig to arrive. Soon enough, he saw Zig's beat up little car heading down the road. Perhaps beat up was a bit harsh of a way to describe it, but it did remind him that Zig didn't come from money like he did.

He walked out into the driveway as Zig pulled up, a grin on his lips and hand waving lazily through the air.

"Howdy," Zig greeted as he stepped out of his car.

"Howdy," Miles returned as he waved Zig along toward the courtyard. "Have you ever been to my home before?"

"You threw parties," Zig answered simply. "And don't pretend you don't remember the time we got so drunk that we stumbled all over Toronto in handcuffs looking for a colorful dog."

Miles blinked. "Oh, yeah. Was that how it went?"

Zig shrugged. "Who can say? Getting drunk together was always a 'you' thing. You should get that checked out one day."

"Pssh," Miles dismissed. "I'm fine. Probably." He shook his head as he led Zig through the archway. "We tend to eat out here, particularly on sunny nights like this."

Most of his family was already outside and waiting on dinner as they entered the courtyard. His mother had already set the table, and the twins were chatting together with Yael about whatever it was that his siblings were up to these days. I really should keep spend more time with them, but Zig… is so much more fun. He had a life time to spend with his siblings, but what he and Zig had could be a onetime chance. Mentioning Zig…

"I'll show you to my room," Miles said. "Don't think you've ever been up there." He waved at his siblings as he passed, leading to Hunter raising an eyebrow at his companion. He would definitely have some explaining to do.

"Show me to your room?" Zig questioned as they went inside and headed for the stairs. "What are we, twelve?"

"Hey, showing someone your room is always fun, no matter how old you are? Hey, it can be even more fun as an adult, if you know what I mean?"

Zig laughed as he followed Miles to his room. Luckily, it was easy to show off. Their maid kept the halls clear of mess while his room hardly had the opportunity to become sloppy in the week he had been home – he had spent most of it with Zig anyway.

"So, this is the bed, there's the desk and closet. Simple stuff," Miles murmured, closing the door behind them.

"This is how the other half lives?" Zig asked sarcastically. He walked over to the window and looked out over the courtyard as Miles settled on the bed.

"It's not that different, just money being splurged around," Miles said offhandedly as he waved for Zig to come over. As the other man neared, Miles pulled him down onto the bed and into a kiss. Zig didn't disappoint as he let his body meld over Miles as he returned the kiss, mouth exploring his as if it were already second nature.

Miles let his hands explore Zig's body, over his back and down to his rear before letting his hands explore their way back up by traveling inside his shirt. Zig groaned into his mouth which Miles took as a sign that his hands were a welcome addition to their make out. Zig's hands were exploring his sides which sent warm chills through Miles' body, directing his body like it was his own.

It was so hot to have Zig on top of him and taking control of the kiss. It was a new experience to Miles, as normally, he was the one trying to earn some sensual affection in a relationship; but when he was with Zig, he didn't have to fight for it as the other man gave it to him and so much more. The question of whether it was because Zig really liked the sexual contact or if he just really liked him was the thought that ate at Miles' mind. Or, perhaps, Zig was as desperate for affection as he was, if their talks about Maya were any indication.

It didn't matter why they were doing this or what Zig thought of it. That line of thought was for another time as Miles wrapped his legs around Zig to pull him closer, groaning in delight as he felt Zig's hard cock pressing against him. Miles was hard as well… Maybe we have enough time, he thought against his will, but now that the thought was out there he wouldn't be able to not act on it.

Miles freed a hand from Zig's shirt, enjoying every moment of Zig's lips on his and the hands that continued roaming his body, as he reached over to the nightstand next to his bed where there should be some old condoms and lube. They should still be good, if a bit old. If Miles recalled, he got them a summer or two back in between girlfriends. He hadn't lucked out and scored a Zig back then though.

Zig broke the kiss as he noticed Miles distractedly digging in a drawer. "What are you doing?" he asked, a laugh on his lips.

"Just thought we could… you know?" Miles said as he let the items fall to the bed next to him.

Zig frowned, and looked around the room. "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"No one is going to bother us," Miles purred. "The door auto locks, and we won't have to appear for at least twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" Zig asked, a slight tinge of disbelief in his voice. "At least you're easy to please, but…"

Miles frowned. "You don't want to?"

"It's not that, but… Not yet." Zig paused for a moment as a careful smile spread on his face. "I just want our first time to be special. I did say after our third date, didn't I?"

"And when is that? Not that I am in any rush…" He was in a rush - a big rush - but it was the thoughts and feelings behind it that would count, not that he wouldn't let Zig fuck him right then and there. What he had with Zig went beyond sex, or at least he hoped it did. It wouldn't be the first time that his dick convinced him that he cared about a person more than he really did. Maybe Zig was right. It would be best to take this slowly and make sure that the feelings they had were real so that they could matter all the more.

Zig licked his lips and spoke after a moment. "Well, tonight would be our second date, wouldn't it?" The look in Zig's eyes said that he was as horny as he was, but if Zig could control himself, Miles knew he would have to as well. He was worth it.

"I suppose."

"And I did say that I was going to cook you dinner for our third date… and then some. So, tomorrow?"

"Sounds great," Miles said quickly, almost happy that Zig pushed it off. The more he thought about it, the more the thought of waiting to take things to the next level sounded more appealing. It was his mistake to bring up sex so soon. They hadn't discussed much of anything yet - they had already skipped several stages to go right to blow jobs, after all. They had enough to keep them occupied for one more day. Maybe it was silly for two guys their age to pretend that sex was something special that needed to be waited on, or drawing any distinction between what they had done and hadn't. But if they both shared the thought that they wanted to wait and make sex special, that had to mean something. For now, he would enjoy what they had.

"So, do you think we can get back to kissing… still time and calories to burn."

Zig grinned and eagerly returned his lips to Miles'. The time until dinner would hardly be enough.

* * *

Their kissing faded into cuddling and their cuddles ended as Miles heard his name echo throughout the house.

"That would be Frankie. I guess we should go downstairs before they get suspicious," Miles murmured into Zig's neck. Zig laughed as his murmur turned into a chuckle at the thought that if he knew his siblings, they were already suspicious.

"Probably for the best. I don't think you'll be able to keep your hands off off me much longer. When did you get on top anyway?"

"Who knows?" Miles admitted as he climbed off Zig and out of bed. He did a quick look at himself in the mirror on his door to make sure he looked presentable after their activities, then tussled his hair a bit to make it look just messy enough, before giving Zig a quick look over. Then he opened the door. "After you."

When they arrived down to the pool, the family was already gathered around the table. Miles' stomach did a jump. He hadn't been in this situation in years, the last time leading to the argument where his mother finally agreed that he never needed to see his father again. A lie, as usual. So much and so little had changed, and Miles could only hope that his family was on their best behavior for their guests.

He took a seat across from Yael, and Zig took the seat next to him across from Frankie. Miles noticed with a chuckle that Yael was looking at Zig like she met her favorite actor, though no one else save maybe Hunter took notice. Frankie was looking at Zig curiously before turning an eye to Miles, and Miles couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the full range of emotions from confusion, realization, and then confusion again cross his sister's face. Miles couldn't tell if she would be bombarding him with questions later, or if she intended on following her vows of no drama. That vow was a lie.

His wistful thoughts ended and a sudden shock of anger coursed through his body as his father spoke.

"I'm so glad we all could make it - it's been years, am I right?" A soft chuckle followed. "I'm just so happy that we could come together as a family despite the past."

Miles snorted, though not loudly enough for either of his parents to hear. Zig turned to him curiously, and Miles just shook his head. They might talk about it later. Might. After all of these years, all the years that their family had been fractured due to the type of person his father was, his father still spoke to them as a politician as self-proclaimed ruler of the family. The little quip in his words, the false happiness and pride, claiming things that he wanted to be true rather than the truth as facts.

Miles shook his head and forced himself to breath and flex his hand. If his father had asked them all to toast - and he was surprised that he hadn't - any glass in his hand would have been sure to shatter from the tension.

In his anger induced state, Miles missed the rest of his father's speech as his family began to eat. It was a good thing. The less of his father's words that he had to hear the better.

The meal was as good as ever. Typical and boring, maybe, but good. His mother always made a roast when they got together as a family; she made it herself, in fact, instead of their maid as a sign of good faith toward her family. His mother tried, he would give her that, but half the time his thoughts wandered to her they were filled with anger instead of any emotion he wanted to feel for her. At least he didn't want to feel anger for her like his father. The anger he felt for his father came naturally and made him feel alive like breathing. Just the mere thought of his father and their childhood could make his face red.

"You okay?" Zig asked.

Miles shook himself to awareness at his boyfriend's words - then blinked at the realization of Zig being his boyfriend. He was at a family dinner with a guy he liked.

"I'm fine," Miles said, feeling happier already.

"Well it looks like you are trying to dig a hole through your plate."

Miles frowned, realizing his anger had been taken out by stabbing his fork through the roast. He shrugged and started cutting at it with his knife. His anger had dissipated quickly, it usually did these days, and he was hungry.

"Are you enjoying the food?" Miles asked.

"Don't I always?" Zig said, before continuing to stuff his face.

Miles had to note that his boyfriend was devouring his food, much more quickly than all but the twins of those at the table. Miles felt a another chill course through him at the thought of the word boyfriend, though he hid it well as he devoted his bodily movement to eating.

Dinner was quiet for a while, only the idle chatter of his friends and family talking to those sitting next to them. It wouldn't last long, it never did. Eventually his father would make sure to return attention to him with his arrogance. To his father, he was only allowing his family to have this time to catch up. To his father…

His father cleared his throat. "So, Miles, it's been a few years. How has your life been? I hear you graduated college with a degree in journalism. Still haven't quite gotten a job yet, I hear."

His mother slapped his father playfully. It wasn't an act to keep their family time light, but a jovial act between wife and husband. "Stop it, Miles. Miles just graduated, he will find a job by the summer."

Miles growled. It always irked him how he shared his father's name.

"Of course, of course," the elder Miles said. "I'm just happy that our wayward son graduated at all." The parents shared a laugh that they would never realized was mocking to the core. "So, tell me, Miles, what have you been up to since you ran off to college."

Miles snorted. Ran off to college. Only his father could twist doing something good for his life as running away. For a moment, doubt curled up inside his like a whiff of smoke, but he blew it away. He was a writer at heart, someone to whom words were toys as well as expressions of thought. Perhaps he had that in common with his father as writer and politician. He had run away, no doubt, but from his father and not from life. He had sought a better future without the specters of the past that wore his father's face.

He exhaled the doubt before speaking and put a smile on his face, focusing on the good things he had in his life. "Things have been good, for once." His words ended with an upturn of his lips into a smirk. He was still Miles, no matter how much he was trying to twist this situation around into something it wasn't Something better. He couldn't resist implying that he was better now than he ever was, better without his father.

"I got a degree in Journalism, top of my class," he continued. "Came home to spend time with my family and catch up with some old friends." He clasped his hand on Zig's back, and threw his dad a wink that said so much more than any words that he was willing to would have been able.

He father's reply was a wordless nod that settled into a grin that would have hid his anger well if Miles wasn't already intimately familiar with it. "And this young man is your…"

Miles almost snorted at the predictability of his father's words, unable to say the word boyfriend even as he wanted to use it as a way to tear him down. "Friend," Miles said plainly, "Good friend." His tone confirmed any question of whether or not Zig and he were more than friends without saying it. What he and Zig had was new and great, and he didn't want to ruin it in some petty jab at his father. So the word boyfriend that danced on his tongue and wanted to spill forth stayed inside to keep them all safe. "His name is Zig. You may recall mention of him back in high school."

His father shook his head dismissively. Whether he recalled Zig or not was irrelevant, Miles knew, he was just trying to show how much he disapproved of his companion. Miles turned a side eye to Zig who was oblivious to the tug of war over his name, and instead was still enjoying the meal. It was cute and almost innocent in a way, and Miles knew then and there he wanted to make Zig happy for a long time to come.

"Zig's going to be a famous chef one day too. You best remember his name this time," Miles bragged.

"I'll be sure to remember," the elder Miles said, before turning to Hunter and asking about his day.

Miles turned to Zig grinning, satisfied that he had won that round with his father - and hopefully without throwing Zig under the bus. "I hope you don't mind me spilling your dreams like that, but he always thinks the worst of those I like."

Zig just smiled. "You really think I can be a chef one day?"

"I don't doubt it in the least," Miles answered, and meant it with such a certainty that he couldn't put into words. Instead he just continued grinning, and gave Zig a quick peck on the lips. He was glad to find that Zig didn't resist it, was not ashamed by the audience, and instead just laughed and blushed before returning to his food.

Miles caught Frankie's eyes as he turned back to the head of the table. He shrugged. She would have time to ask questions later. Miles looked to the head of the table to see his father getting up. Dread filled him as his father approached.

"Can we talk for a minute, Miles, just the two of us." He held his hands up in surrender. "I promise, this isn't like old times."

Miles felt his gaze harden and his lips tighten, and threw a glance around at his family. They seemed calm. Miles exhaled a breath, accepting that he was the only one on edge and forced himself to face the logic. If anyone in his family felt that things were about to blow up, the would have it written on their face. For their sake, he would give his father the time of day.

"Yeah, sure," Miles said, standing up. He gripped Zig's shoulder, though whether it was to support himself or Zig was a something he couldn't decide on. "Where to?" he asked, forcing levity into his voice.

"The study will do."

Miles nodded, and forced himself not to look back at his family to see the fear filled faces as he walked off to hell. It was almost certainly not something so fantastic, rather the dark part of his mind that made him a writer running lose. The dark anger and fear that fueled his writing finally confronting him in reality. Miles gulped and let logic take over as he followed his father into the living room and to his study.

His father picked up a bottle of wine and popped it before turning back to Miles. "I hope you still like wine - you always loved any type of alcohol you could get your hands on."

Miles frowned. His father sounded happy, too happy. And there were already two glasses on the table which his father was reaching toward. He had planned this. All of this… Miles turned a careful eye to the door to see that it was still open behind him… which meant that he was being paranoid. His father was an awful human being when it came to interpersonal relationships, but he wasn't all that nefarious.

Miles shook his head - he was being silly anyway - and held out his hand for the wine his father was offering him. He took a sip after a few moments of his father not saying anything, and they continued like that for a while, eying each other awkwardly. His glass was half empty by the time Miles spoke.

"What is this?" He wasn't talking about the wine.

His father shook his head. "I just wanted to catch up with my son, is that so bad?"

"Do you really want an answer to that question?"

The elder Miles sighed. "So, is that boy, uh, Zig rather, the guest you brought to the country club last week?"

Miles almost growled, but kept himself in check. "He is."

"Well, you know how to pick them then."

Miles blinked. "What?"

"Well, he seems like a good guy. He wants to be a chef… Well, I'll admit that isn't what I wanted from for you, for a variety of reasons, but if it makes him happy and he makes you happy…" His father shrugged. "Plus, he strikes me as the type who can handle you - hell, take care of you, since you need it. All reports are that he carried you out of the club that night."

Miles remained silent.

"I didn't mean that rudely, Miles. I'm happy for you. You seem to have your life on track. You know I'll always have wanted you to take over the family business, but this," the father said, stretching his arms out, "this is your life. And if you're happy, I'm happy."

Miles gulped down the rest of his wine and found himself turning up an empty glass trying to find any excuse but to talk.

"You don't have to say anything. Just… can you try to make things work out? I know things have been rough, but…"

Miles nodded quickly. "Can I go now?"

His father nodded sadly, and that was all that he needed.

* * *

Miles returned outside, taking his time to process his thoughts. His father was an asshole, that would never change, but he had really seemed to care during their one-sided conversation. Some small part of him knew that his father had always cared, but his career always took priority.

Either way, Miles didn't want to deal with this right now. He just wanted to be with Zig. A part of him was feeling guilty that he had invited Zig here just to use him in his family drama, but at least Zig didn't feel used. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself, Miles noted as he walked down the patio stairs. He could see Zig with the twins and Yael in the pool house through the open double door, his mother clearing the dinner table as they dispersed. Miles stopped at the door a moment and smiled, enjoying the view. Some of his favorite people all together - god, he was being sappy.

"There you are," Zig said to wake him from his reverie. Miles smiled as his boyfriend twirled a pool stick in his hand.

"What are you all up to?" Miles asked.

"Frankie, here, wanted to play couples pool," Hunter said. "Or rather, play us against each other."

Frankie laughed. "I just want to see who works together better. One of you need to get me a niece or nephew."

They all laughed, both at the humor in Frankie's words and embarrassment - or sheer terror - at the suggestion of having kids. He and Zig were barely together for a day, and both guys at that, while Hunter and Yael never really grew past being giant teenagers. The terror in Miles multiplied as he realized that he may very well be the more likely one to get his sister a niece or nephew she so wanted. He laughed the thought off as he took the pool stick from Zig.

"An older brother can't exactly let a younger brother win now, can he?"

"You're on," Hunter growled, though it was jovial. For every challenge that Miles' heart yearned to face, Hunter sought competition.

Miles was chuckling and turning toward Zig when the pool stick was removed from his hands in a flash.

"If we're going to win this, let me take lead," Zig said, brandishing it like an extension of his arm.

Miles raised his brow. "You a pro?"

"You know good and well an old fashion bar scene is where Grace and I chillax. I have played my fair share of pool."

"And I haven't?"

"I guess we'll see," Zig allowed. "Hunter, rack up the balls. I'll break."

Hunter nodded as he reached under the table to retrieve the triangle as Yael began to gather up the balls. Frankie was juggling the white cue ball casually in her hand. Miles drifted over to her slowly as he watched the rest set up the game.

"You taking this judging thing seriously, aren't you?" Miles asked.

"The game is in my hands, Miles. It always is."

Frankie laughed as she approached the table and placed the white ball down. Miles held out his hand to Zig.

"Pass me the stick."

Zig shook his head. "I'm breaking, and it's called a cue stick." Then he lined up the shot without further preamble and broke the balls in a magnificent display that Miles couldn't help but admire. Two of the solid balls went into the holes, claiming that color as theirs.

Miles let a slow whistle escape his lips. "Okay, you are good," Miles said as he approached Zig and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's crush 'em."

Zig hit the third ball in without fail, though his third shot failed as the red ball ricocheted off a corner.

Yael grinned as she signaled for Hunter to take their team's first turn.

He hit his a ball in on his first turn, though failed his second. Miles smirked at his little brother's failure. Hunter just shrugged.

"Yael should be able to smoke you."

"Yeah right," Miles retorted as he took the cue from Zig. He lined up the cue with the cue ball and took his shot, managing to hit everything on the table except a ball into a hole. A sigh escaped his lip. It was too expected to be something he felt embarrassed by.

It was almost pleasant as Zig came up behind him and whispered in his ear. "Let me take it from here."

"I'll let you handle your wood yourself then," Miles said passing back the cue stick.

Frankie snorted out loud. "That was awful. Really awful."

Miles chuckled sardonically as everyone laughed at his expense. "Fine, fine. Laugh at Miles. I deserve it."

"You do," Hunter chimed in. "Now let's see Yael kick your ass."

Miles knew better than to take the bait and brag as Yael prepared to take her shot. There was an elegance to her movements that told Miles that she was better than he was expecting, and maybe with Hunter's help, she would be able to overcome Zig and him.

His worries became reality as she took a shot and got it in clean. Her second shot made him wince. They were now three for three. Luckily, she missed her third. Now it was Zig's turn again.

"Good luck," Miles said. "I believe in you."

"Awww," Frankie teased.

Miles shook his head and watched as Zig took his shot. Miles had to admire how he was able to focus so well. Here he was expecting Zig to be embarrassed by gay love, or whatever he considered what they had to be, but he didn't seem phased at all to be around others. Maybe Zig was more amazing than he thought – and he was already pretty damn good.

Zig nudged him when it was his turn. Miles surveyed the table as he took the stick from Zig. It seemed like Zig had gotten another two balls and Hunter one. He and Zig were up a point at least. The blue ball looked like a shot he could make…

"Try for the blue one," Zig said quietly.

Miles smiled, knowing Zig was trying to help him save face. "That was my exact plan actually," he said as he walked around the table to get the ideal shot. He hit it smoothly, thankfully, though his next shot was so wild that all he managed to do well was make Yael's turn more complicated.

Miles said as much in a joke to cover his failure, leading to a dark smirk from Yael as she promised not to let it hurt her shots. She hit two balls in before failing and passing the turn on to Zig.

The score was even, one ball left for both of them and the dreaded 8-ball. Miles hoped that Zig could end the game for them now, but that dream was dashed as Zig made his first shot easily, but had no clean shot to sink the 8-ball.

Miles gulped, knowing everything was on him. Hunter could technically end the game, but it wasn't likely. And if the game got to Yael, they already lost. Zig leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"I knew I couldn't make the shot, I made it as difficult for Hunter as possible."

Miles nodded. Zig was devious. He would fit right in his life. He was also correct, as Hunter was unable to finish the game, not even getting the first ball in. Miles sighed with relief. That was a little pressure off, but the threat of Yael finishing the game right after him was still high. He had to win this.

"It's a straight shot," Zig said. "Stand where I am standing, and line up the cue." He knelt down and put his eye at a lower level, nearly down to the ball's height. "There is a straight line between me, both balls, and the hole in the corner over there. Just hit it straight."

Miles chuckled as he took up the position Zig had. "Now who is resorting to innuendo?" A good joke to liven tension.

"Still you," Zig deadpanned, only inviting the rest to laugh at Miles' expense. "For real though, Miles. Let's win this. Look at the shot. Want it. Then decide to take it."

Miles exhaled as he lined up the shot. A straight shot that should be simple, but when did he ever let things be simple? There's a time for everything, he thought, and hit the ball without a further thought.

His heart jumped as the 8-ball sank. Zig was shaking him from behind and cheering him on, and Miles just felt joy in his heart.

"Looks like Zig and Miles are the better couple," Frankie teased her twin.

Hunter shrugged and pulled Yael into an embrace. "I like to think that we're the older and more mature couple," Yael said.

"More mature, maybe," Frankie allowed, turning a teasing glance to Miles.

"Ha, ha," Miles returned. "I'll consider this payback for our childhood."

"Mentioning our childhood," Hunter interrupted, "I need to speak to Miles real quick."

Miles nodded. "Yeah, real quick, then I should escort Zig back to his car." He followed Hunter back out into the courtyard, and turned back to see Yael gravitating towards Zig. Yael looked at him like he was a celebrity, confirming that she knew exactly what he did for a living. He still had to bring that topic up to Zig one of these days.

"So, what's up?" Miles asked as he and Hunter got far enough to keep the conversation between the two of them.

"You and Zig, for real?" Hunter asked. A goofy smirk was on his face.

Miles couldn't fight a funny grin himself. "Yes, me and Zig. Weird?"

"A little. Guess the whole "gay for pay" thing in porn was fake for him. Yael said it often was."

"I'm not sure where he stands on sexuality. Tomorrow is the big night," Miles said with a suggestive edge in his voice.

"Ew," Hunter groaned. Then he shook his head. "You know Yael and I are going to practice every day until we can crush you, right?"

"Just you try!" Miles laughed, basking in the challenge. Then he sobered up for a moment. "So, are you really okay with Zig after your, uh, showdown, back in high school."

"It's in the past," Hunter dismissed and walked back towards the pool house.

Zig met Miles at the door. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just a quick chat. He probably thought I was going home with you," Miles said with a wink. "But that's for tomorrow."

Zig chuckled and removed Miles' hand that was traveling up his leg. "Tomorrow, definitely," and then he took that hand into his own, and they walked hand in hand to his car. "Tomorrow we have some fun. And then next week at dinner, we can rub it in Tristan's face what he gave up."

"Huh? We're getting dinner with Tristan next week?"

"He didn't tell you? Maya told me that we were getting the old gang back together, and Tristan was supposed to get into contact with you."

"Ah," Miles acknowledged. "I'm sure he was going to hit me up this weekend then. I think he said he would be back around then, though it has been a month since we texted."

"We'll make him jealous, don't worry," Zig said. His hand tightened around Miles' just slightly. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"Hmm?"

"About me going to culinary school."

Miles laughed. "Of course. I have full faith in you to accomplish your dreams."

They were at the car now. Zig was about to leave him, and with the smile plastered on his boyfriend's face, Miles never wanted to let him go. Miles wanted to pin him to the car and never let him go, so he did. He wanted Zig, so he took him. A straight shot – Zig couldn't be mad at him by using his own advice. See what he wanted, then want it before taking Zig as his own.

Zig didn't resist as Miles pressed his lips against his and his body against the car with his body. Miles forced his tongue into Zig's waiting mouth and their hands explored each other's bodies as they ground their crotches together in a tease that would only make tomorrow all the better.

Miles pulled away before things could go too far. "Tomorrow, then?" he breathed.

"Tomorrow," Zig agreed.

Miles backed away to adjust the hardness in his pants. "We should… text later, if you know what I mean."

"Definitely."


End file.
